


More than One Hero can Mend

by nickdaman6



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Eventual Romance, Expanded Universe, F/M, Gen, Later Pairings - Freeform, Long, My god why have I made it so long...?, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Sins of the Past, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, So long..., multiple parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickdaman6/pseuds/nickdaman6
Summary: As Link returns to Ordon Village after two years of being gone, he wonders what has changed inside of him as he thinks of the reason he began his journey in the first place. Ilia. What will she and Ordon Village think of the changes he has undergone? Will his wolf's blood be a blessing or a curse? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Ilia & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ilia/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

_Year of 531 of the Twilight Era_

_The proclaimed “Hero of Twilight”, Link_

_It has been nearly two years since I left Ordon Village. Weird, huh? Two whole years since I had left the village to begin my journey that would ultimately end up with me saving Hyrule. I mean, I’ve come and gone, but I never stayed put in the place that I call ‘home’ for more than a day or two. And honestly, I miss it. I miss the peaceful life and chasing after the goats Fado accidently let loose. I miss watching over the kids and teaching them everyday lessons. Fencing with Rusl, wrestling with Mayor Bo, and helping around the village, aiding others in their simple daily chores. I miss it all. But I miss her the most._

_Ilia._

_That’s really how my journey began, if I’m going to be honest. It all started because I wanted to save her and the village kids. All I wanted to do was protect them and keep them out of harm’s way. But right from the beginning, I got sidetracked, tricked into some scheme to help an imp named Midna reclaim her kingdom. I was disgusted by how she used me at first, by how she controlled me using images of Ilia and Colin to provoke me. In the end, however, we became the closest of friends, near inseparable as we always had each other’s backs. Then, she left, leaving me with the fallout left by the ‘Twilight War’._

_I’m losing track here. Anyway, I did it all for her, Ilia (not Midna). When I couldn’t find her and believed she was dead, I almost gave up. But Midna’s constant pestering forced me out of my slump. The fact that the world would be covered in twilight if I didn’t do something also pushed me to continue my quest. Still, worry hid in the back of my mind. It affected everything I did, fueling me to keep on searching for Ilia and save Hyrule, but it also brought me to my lowest of lows. Eventually, I found Ilia’s satchel in the Twilight Realm. It made my heart skip a beat and I followed its scent without a moment’s hesitation. A small hope, but a hope nonetheless. Finally, still as a wolf, I entered Castle Town while following the satchel’s smell into an unassuming bar._

_And there she was._

_Ilia sat there in front of me, tending to a young Zora boy – who I later found out to be Prince Ralis, the Zora’s prince – not paying attention to me in the slightest. And of course Midna mocked that fact, but retracted it just as quickly after seeing how irritated and saddened I looked. Once I finished collecting the lights for Lanayru, I made my way to Ilia as fast as I could. I could finally see her again and hold her – no – embrace her. I wouldn’t miss this opportunity, I would tell her how I felt. When I found my way back to Telma’s Bar, I learned she had lost her memory._

_Then, all that anger, all that depression, worry, and doubt returned. She was lost to me. Again. Everything I had been fighting for, saving the Light Spirits and collecting the Fused Shadows, it all seemed meaningless then. But I didn’t let any of my true feelings show and instead relied on my determination. If there was a way to bring her memory back, I would find it. After I escorted her to Kakariko Village, I continued my journey knowing that she was at least safe._

_It took me longer than I thought, but I finally found a way to bring back her memory. Clue after clue led me to a forgotten village hidden in Eldin Pass. There, I found a way to return her memory and bring her back to me. I rode Epona as fast as she could go towards Kakariko Village. I prayed to every goddess that this would work and it seemed my prayers paid off. Once I gave Ilia her charm back, her memory returned. She remembered my face and all the memories we had made together. I was ecstatic, but by then I knew I needed to save Hyrule, so telling her how I felt had to hold off for a while longer. Though, when she gave me her charm, it felt as if she had the same feelings for me. It appeared to have taken hours, maybe days to make, and I thought she would only make it for someone she truly cared for. For me. Or maybe it was just my imagination. I might never know._

_Through my many trials, I have received several scars, physically as well as emotionally. I felt as though this quest had changed me in both amazing and terrible ways. So much blood… I fought many enemies in my quest to rescue Hyrule from destruction. Nightmarish creatures that still haunt my waking days and slumbering nights. Several times I have dreamt of these monsters harming everyone in Ordon Village. Sometimes I still do. This quest – this war – had taken its toll on me. With Midna gone, my only confidant that had experienced this journey alongside me, I was left with no one that knew what I knew, that had gone through what I had gone through. Even Ilia could only provide so much help._

_That’s why I left Ordon Village as soon as I returned. I snuck away at dawn on Epona only to look back and see Ilia chasing after me, tears streaming down her face as she saw me leave. I couldn’t face her. My outlook on life had changed after saving Hyrule. I don’t know if she would like what that change had brought. Not to mention the blood of the wolf still courses through my veins. I find it difficult to control. Even now as I write this, the dark crystal I carry in my satchel wants me to grasp it, to change into the dark creature that saved Hyrule. If I couldn’t control it around Ilia… Goddesses, I don’t even want to think of what would happen. Rejection, terrible injury, death, any and all of it could happen. The only way to save not only Ilia, but the entire village from myself was to leave. Reluctantly, I did just that._

_Still, even as I shut myself off from the rest of the world, I have nightmares of my quest. The wolf still calls to me, and sometimes I answer, grasping the dark crystal to turn into that beast. It feels good, but I need to keep it under control. Spending time alone has not helped me, it has only hindered my recovery. I don’t know what else to do. Epona sees my pain, and listens, but even when I’m a wolf she has very little to say to me and tells me to go back to Ordon Village, to seek help from everyone. She’s one of my best friends, both in my life as a Hylian and as a wolf. She’s most likely right._

_She and this journal have helped me in more ways than I can imagine. It’s funny, I grabbed this journal on one of my short visits back to Ordon Village. I still don’t know why I did either, and I thought it was a frivolous reminder of home after I left. But now, I know it has helped me in more ways than I can imagine; it has helped me figure things out and has been an unbiased companion to hear my thoughts. And it even helps me now… As I write these words, the solution to my problem is becoming clearer and clearer._

_It’s time to return home, to Ordon Village. Time to throw off these shackles of solitude and seek out help. After all, I’m not alone and it’s taken me until now to realize that isn’t such a bad thing. So much has changed and nothing will be the same, but I hope I can control my bestial urge. I hope that people will still see me as me. But I can only hope…_

_Ilia, I’m coming home._


	2. A Welcome Return?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will returning home to Ordon Village bring back the peace that Link has searched for? Or is he destined to return to his life as a vagabond, a vigilante venturing all across Hyrule and beyond? Truly, not all will welcome Link back to Ordon Village or Ordona. He will have to work on much to find his place that he left behind so many years ago as a wolf...

Birds tweeted their merry songs as if nothing had changed. The waterfalls flowing off the edges of the cove surrounding Ordon Spring added to the sweet symphony of nature. The light, whispering wind played its own tune, joining itself with the other aspects of the forest. Insects chirped and small animals skittered along the sandy beach separating the spring from the rest of the forest. Fairies flew quietly around the pool, skittering on top of the spring, just barely touching the water enough to create small ripples in the otherwise still body of water. A lone girl stood taking in the scenery, not paying attention to the figure standing behind her at the entrance to Ordon Spring.

Link watched, standing dumbfounded for a few moments. He was right there, only a few feet from Ilia. He only had to call out to the young, blonde-haired farm girl and they would be reunited again.

“Ilia…” the young Ordonian spoke only soft enough for the girl to hear.

Her head perked up and she turned around slowly to see Link standing right in front of her. Their eyes met and tears could be seen threatening to fall from both of them. It was the moment they had waited for, for so long. They rushed to each other and pulled one another into a tight embrace as if the other was about to suddenly vanish. At that moment, they couldn’t hear the ambient sounds reverberating throughout the spring and Ordon Forest; they only focused on each other’s heartbeat. Their hearts created a matching tempo that pulsated throughout their bodies, beating fast and full of joy. It was everything Link had ever wanted.

“Link…” Ilia whispered into his ear. Still in his embrace, she pulled herself as close as she could.

“Yes, Ilia. It’s me, I’m really home,” the young man reassured her. Link could feel tears cascading down her cheek onto his neck. Slowly, she pulled herself away from their embrace but still stayed close to Link. Both of their eyes were closed as they enjoyed the moment of peace.

Their faces were near touching. Link subtly gained ground closer and closer to Ilia’s quivering lips.

“Link…” she whispered again. Their lips were mere centimeters away from each other, but before they could meet, Ilia spoke up.

“What kind of monster have you become?”

Link’s eyes suddenly shot open and he pulled his face away from Ilia’s. Just as suddenly, she pushed out of his hold and stared at him with a condemning glare. Her green eyes made Link recoil as the young woman gave him a stare that he had never experienced before. Disbelief, hurt, anger, hatred, all of these emotions, and more could be seen in Ilia’s eyes. All the young hero could do was stare back in shock, mouth agape. He looked at his person, fearing he had inadvertently changed into the monstrous wolf he so desperately wished to cage. He quickly noticed he was still in his human form. However, the hero’s tunic he wore was now stained a dark black and his skin had turned to an ashen grey.

Rushing over to Ordon Spring, Link looked at his reflection in the spring’s water. His face matched the rest of his body, ashen grey, and his normal blue eyes were replaced by a pair of dark red ones. Finally, matching his skin, his hair had turned from a dark blonde into a shade of black.

Who was this threatening figure that stared back at Link?

“I am you…” his reflection answered his unspoken thoughts, causing Link to stare at in shock. His reflection was speaking to him? “I am who you now are, what this journey has turned you into… Who you have become.” A devilish grin appeared on the reflection’s face. “I am your darkness come to light, and I will change everything. For better, but mostly, for worse.” Then, the dark apparition of Link began to cackle, loudly and maniacally.

Link jumped away from the pool of water as sweat began to form across his forehead.

 _What I’ve become…?_ He thought.

His mind raced as he tried to reassure himself that he wasn’t this monster who just spoke to him. There’s no way he would ever harm Ilia or the people of Ordon Village. But was that really in his control? Turning around towards Ilia, Link stopped in his footsteps. A different scene from now played out before him.

The spring had melted away, morphing into Ordon Village. However, this version of Ordon Village laid ablaze in flames and smoke blocked out the sky above in a dark, choking blanket. The village store was on fire. The millhouse was on fire. Rusl’s home was on fire. And in the far-off distance, across the stream running through the humble village, laid Mayor Bo’s and Ilia’s home. It, too, was set ablaze with streaks of hot oranges and reds. All of the village, gone, alight in a hubris of flame, and Link feared what had happened to its inhabitants.

The tortured hero fell to his knees and put his face in his hands, shaking his head rapidly, trying to convince himself this wasn’t real. “No… None of this is real… It’s… It’s…” He raised his eyes to the blacked-out sky and let out a pained, choked scream. His arms fell usually to his sides. “Did I…? I couldn’t have-”

Before he could finish, he heard a familiar voice in front of him speak.

“Monster…”

Link’s face shot up to see Ilia standing before him. Only this Ilia was nightmarish in her features. Chunks of her blonde hair had been burnt away, replaced by black outlines showing most of it had caught on fire. Her eyes had turned completely white, no soul could be seen past them. One of her legs was bent at an odd angle showing it was broken and useless. And, worst of all, her skin: it had turned red and black, showing the fire had severely burnt numerous parts of Ilia’s body. Her face had burn marks and blood-streaked down from her eye sockets. On some parts of her body, Ilia’s skin was slowly melting away to reveal muscle and bone.

Link began to tremble, eyes wide in horror upon seeing the person he cared for most in the world in this state. “Ilia… No…”

“Monster…” was all she said. She began to repeat herself slowly, over and over again. A monotonous mantra that echoed in Link’s ears and caused pain to course through his body each time she repeated it. “Monster…”

Shadowy figures began to shamble slowly behind her. As their features came into view, the distraught hero stared on in horror as he recognized every charred living corpse. He saw Rusl, Uli, the children, and Mayor Bo, as well as everyone else who had lived in the village. They all looked the same as Ilia, burnt and wounded to a point where death for them would be considered a merciful act. Worst of all, they echoed Ilia’s only spoken word.

“Monster…” slowly fell from each villager’s blackened lips.

Ilia and the villagers hobbled in a slow, broken fashion towards Link. His mind yelled at him to get up and run, but he couldn’t move. All he could do was look on at the hellish scene unfolding in front of him. His wide eyes watered with tears. They streaked down his face quickly. He closed his eyes to try to block out the villagers of Ordon. But he could still hear them echoing that malicious word: “Monster…”

“No… I-I’m sorry…” he stuttered, knowing nothing could help him and this was all he could do.

“I’m so, so sorry…” he whimpered as more tears fell down his cheeks. Then, the shambling stopped, prompting Link to open his eyes. His red, devilish eyes met Ilia’s soulless ones as she stood directly in front of him.

In her right hand, raised above her head, was a sharp knife. And it was pointed at Link. Quickly, her arm went down, causing the knife to penetrate the dark hero’s skull. He didn’t feel anything, but the scene disappeared and was replaced by darkness as far as the eye could see. Link couldn’t even see himself. The only sensation he could feel was a faint whisper, indistinct at first but becoming louder by the second. Ilia’s loud whisper echoed one more time throughout the darkness, making sure the message was clear and sending shivers down the hero’s spine.

“Monster…”

* * *

Link’s eyes shot open and he jolted up from his lying position. Sweat covered his whole body and stains showed along his undershirt. He breathed deeply, gulping down air. He laid back down slowly on his sleeping mat, reassuring himself that what he saw wasn’t real. A nightmare, that’s all it was.

 _It definitely felt real, though…_ Link thought as he closed his eyes for a moment longer.

His head turned to the sun, which could easily be seen from the lush, green hill where he set up his camp in Hyrule Field. Newly risen, the glowing orb still held a slight red glow to it, which inadvertently reminded Link of the red eyes in his dream. They flashed before him as he smelt a faint hint of smoke and burning wood.

 _It was just a dream… just a dream…_ he had to internally remind himself.

He let out a heavy sigh. Knowing sleep would not return to him, Link woke Epona up from her slumber as he began packing his meager belongings on her saddle. Even though the day had just begun, and Link still preferred sleeping in, leaving early in the morning would allow the pair to return to Ordon Village sooner than anticipated.

After a simple breakfast of oats and water for both of them, Link saddled Epona, ushering her to head towards the forest that could be seen in the distance. The trip to the large grouping of trees passed by uneventfully, as the pair dutifully made their journey towards Faron Woods. The sun shone brightly that day and became even brighter as it reached its apex, just as Link and Epona had entered Faron Province. A cool southern wind blew through the woods and the trees’ canopy blocked out most of the sun’s rays, relieving the pair of the mildly hot summer weather.

As they passed into the small wooded region, Link waved a greeting at the lantern salesman, Coro. At first, the young man waved a simple greeting to the worn traveler in return, but then he took a double-take, which caused his afro to bob wildly and the birds gathering around him to scatter.

“Hey, guy!” His greeting was more excited and likable now. “It’s been too long! You’ve been gone for, what now, six, seven months?”

Link chuckled as Epona leisurely continued her trot towards Ordon Village, allowing her rider to casually converse with the odd-haired man. “Yeah, about six.”

The lantern salesman laughed heartily. “Well, I can tell you this: everyone in the village has missed you something awful.” He pointed his thumb towards Ordon Village. “They even have one of the kids keeping an eye out for your return! Six months of that, boy I would be annoyed with that job. Wouldn’t you, guy?”

Link’s happy complexion then fell as he stared at Epona’s saddle and played with its reins. “They’ve missed me that bad, huh?” He spoke mostly to himself at this point, instead of Coro. “I should’ve returned sooner…”

“Hey, guy!” Coro yelled. Link hadn’t noticed it, but by this point, the pair was a good distance away from the salesman. The young Hylian turned his head around. “It’s good seeing ya again, but can I get back that lantern I lent ya sometime.”

A small smile broke through Link’s somber attitude. “Yeah, sure,” he yelled back unenthusiastically.

Before he could do that, he had something else to attend to. Sensing Link’s anxiousness, Epona picked up her pace, bringing them closer and closer to Ordon Village.

* * *

“Colin! It’s my turn to watch for Link!” Talo hurried down the path leading towards Ordon Bridge on his young stallion.

“Colin!”

Talo continued yelling his friend’s name as he made his way closer and closer to the bridge. Once his destination was in sight, he saw the young blond boy his age, alongside his own horse, watching Faron Woods eagerly through a spyglass. He stood almost perfectly still, his breathing and the small clattering of the sword and wooden shield sheathed on his back were the only noises emanating from the stoic child.

Upon hearing his name being called, he lowered the spyglass and turned his head to spot the young brown-haired boy riding towards him. Even though the two’s relationship had improved, Talo still managed to get on Colin’s nerves due to the eager boy’s brashness. Colin waved half-heartedly at his approaching friend, ignoring his words completely and returning back to his spyglass.

 _Come on, Link. Where are you?_ Colin thought anxiously.

Over the past few months, Colin and Talo had taken it upon themselves to be the bridge watchers to keep an eye out for any dangers approaching the village but to also watch for Link’s return. Ever since the pair had begun their duty, neither had seen hide nor hair of the famed hero.

Once Talo dismounted his horse and came to Colin’s side, he jerked the extended piece of metal and glass from the quiet boy’s hands. Talo peered down the spyglass, adjusting and turning it to see if he could spot Link.

Colin just glared at him but scoffed after he knew his friend would most likely never change. He knew all Talo wanted to do was help, but…

“Well hello to you too, Talo,” Colin muttered quietly.

“Hey,” Talo replied quickly. “Have you seen Link, yet?” Talo asked this question every single day he came to relieve Colin of his duty. He never seemed to understand that Colin would have already ridden back to the village announcing the hero’s return if he had seen him.

The young blonde boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. “No, Talo. I haven’t seen Link at all, don’t you think I’d be a little more excited if I did?” The last part Colin muttered quietly.

Talo continued eagerly examining across the bridge to see if the Hero of Twilight was riding towards Ordona Province. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to much else but gave Colin a quick reply. “Well, okay, fair enough.”

It seemed like anything Colin said to Talo went in one ear and right out the other. Colin gave Talo a playful punch, prompting him to let out a surprised yelp and turn his attention from the bridge to his friend.

“Hey! What was that for?!” Talo asked incredulously.

“For not listening,” Colin replied matter-of-factly. “Now, I still think I have a few more minutes before I have to head back to the village.” He held out his hand expectantly, waiting for Talo to return the spyglass to him.

Instead, Talo responded in kind to Colin’s punch, adding a little more force to it. A smile crept up onto both boys’ faces as Colin made the first move. He jumped on top of Talo and pulled his surprised opponent into a headlock. Another bout of playful banter turned into an impromptu wrestling match.

Talo tried fighting out of Colin’s headlock but had little success. So, he picked up Colin on his shoulders and twirled him around until the surprised boy let go. To counter this, the blonde-haired boy brought his fists together and struck them down on his assailant’s back, causing him to fall down and allowing Colin to return to his feet.

Talo stood back up on his legs and faced Colin. The two circled around each other, waiting for the other to make a move, challenging their opponent with a competitive grin. Both of their horses paid little attention and watched on as their owners fought.

“I’m waiting, Colin,” Talo taunted amicably.

Colin’s smile to widen. “Well, you know what they say: ladies first.”

This comment caused Talo to frown slightly as he bought the bait, just like Colin wanted. The taunted young boy charged his opponent aggressively, closing the gap between them. Right before Talo could grab hold of Colin, the shy boy jumped out of the way as he anticipated the charge all too easily. With that, Talo overshot his target and ended up falling on his front from the dive he made to tackle Colin. His opponent capitalized on this quickly and put him into another headlock with one arm while bending back Talo’s leg with his other arm. All Talo could do was grasp at the arm around his neck. He was trapped and he knew it.

“You know what I’m waiting to hear, Talo,” Colin said with a victorious grin as he held his grapple.

Talo struggled on the ground, trying to find a way out of the stranglehold he was in. “Ugh… Hmph… Never!”

 _He always did have more brass than brains,_ Colin thought as he shook his head.

All Colin could do was continue to hold him down until his opponent decided to forfeit. Talo could only struggle against his opponent’s tight grip with no escape in sight. Then, a whinny echoed from Faron Woods. Both boys turned their heads and Colin released his grip on Talo as he went to pick up the discarded spyglass laying on the forest floor.

He peered down the metal tube and saw, in the distance, a horse galloping towards them with a man in an unmistakable green tunic and hat. Only one person wore that.

“It’s Link!” Colin yelled with a happy grin etched on his face.

“What!? Here let me see that thing!” Talo grabbed the spyglass out of Colin’s hands and eagerly peered through it. For a few moments, he stared down the tube, making sure what he saw was real. Then, he took the instrument away from his eye and a bright smile lit up his face. “It _is_ Link!”

Colin had mounted his young horse by this point, and Talo was making his way to do the same. They raced back to the village. The two boys forgot about their petty rivalry for a moment as they hurried back home so they could give Link a proper welcome.

* * *

A clear, blue sky gave way to the bright sun above Ordon Village. The town was doing its usual routine, as every villager attended to their individual chores and work that needed to be finished before the end of the day. Ilia herself was tending the pumpkin garden outside of her house. Usually a simple and easy job, the heat emanating from the sun above made the work hot and unpleasant. She sweated profusely, drops of sweat stinging her eyes from time to time. But she didn’t complain, working swiftly so she could finish early and make her way to Ordon Spring to relax.

Once she finished, she stood up to examine her handy work. Pleased with what she saw, she wiped her hands on her off-white, sleeveless shirt, adding to the dirt stains already dotting it. She let out a sigh of relief, happy to finally have finished the tiring task of weeding and watering Ordona Province’s most plentiful crop. She brought her arm across her forehead, wiping away any sweat still there and stray wisps of her blonde hair that stuck to her skin.

“Alright, I’m finally finished,” the farm girl said with a smile on her face. Now she could go and spend the rest of her day relaxing at the spring, thinking about happier times. Thinking about him.

Her smile disappeared. “Link… where are you?” She shifted her gaze towards the sky, questioning it, hoping for an answer. She closed her eyes and brought the image of him to mind, wishing he was in front of her right now.

In that moment, Ilia could see Link clearly in her head. He came up to her, embraced her; he was caring, protective, and held her in such a way that no one else could. She embraced him back, wishing to stay in that moment forever. A tear fell down her cheek as she relived the familiar fantasy. Ilia wanted Link, her friend and confidant, the man she so deeply cared for, to come back to her.

Suddenly, she heard the rushing of horses’ hooves, and her eyes shot open. Turning towards the entrance to Ordon Village, she spotted Colin and Talo riding their horses at a fast pace towards the stream. It seemed they had drawn the other villagers’ attention, as they stared on at the sight as well. At the top of their lungs, both announced something Ilia had waited to hear for the past few months.

“Link is back!” both boys yelled in unison.

This caused many of the villagers to stop what they were doing, some even dropped the tools and items they carried. Many glanced at one another for a moment before they rushed towards the village entrance, following the young boys as they circled back to the path leading out of Ordon Village. Ilia just watched in disbelief, her eyes wide in excitement and a smile appearing on her face. Before she knew it, she followed Talo, Colin, and the rest of the villagers hastily.

As she came into the clearing outside of Link’s home, she joined the crowd of people eagerly awaiting the young hero’s return. Not long after Talo and Colin’s announcement, they heard a whinny echo from the path leading to Ordon Village. Ilia recognized it at once as Epona’s.

A few moments after they heard the horse’s cry, they appeared. Riding atop the chestnut mare was an easily recognizable man who wore the hero’s tunic and carried with him the blessing of the goddesses. It was none other than Link. Everyone’s eyes turned to him and the group of villagers erupted in a deafening cheer.

His eyes widened at the greeting and a small grin formed on his face. Link dismounted Epona, making his way to the familiar crowd of people that eagerly waited to greet him. He never did well in large groups and shuffled a little uneasily towards the villagers, but he was happy to see them nonetheless.

The first person to greet him was Rusl with a big hug. His eyes beamed with pride at seeing his old apprentice who was like a son to him. They pulled away from the hug and Rusl gave Link a friendly slap on the back. “Glad to see you again, my boy! It’s been too long!”

Link’s smile widened. “I’m glad to be back Rusl.”

“Good to hear! Listen, you need to stop by the house and see Uli. She’s been dying to see you!”

“That’s great. But why isn’t she here?”

Rusl gave Link a knowing grin and replied with a joyful tone in his voice. “She’s taking care of our newborn daughter, my boy.”

“Your daughter? That’s great news, Rusl. I can’t wait to meet her,” Link replied with quiet delight in his voice, happy to know Uli’s birth went smoothly.

“Good, because I’m sure she can’t wait to meet you either.”

Suddenly, Link was swept up from behind in a bear hug. Seeing the man’s arms that held him, the hero instantly knew the culprit. Hearing the joyful laughter, Link greeted the mayor.

“It’s good to see you, again, too… Mayor Bo…” Link responded in between gasps of air as his lungs were being crushed by the mayor’s tight grip.

The mayor, in kind, spoke in between laughs. “Link! It’s so good to have you back in one piece!” Bo let him down and turned the young man around to face him. “We’ve been worried sick, ya know? ‘Bout time you returned!”

Link let out an uneasy chuckle. “Yeah, I thought so. I’m back, though, so no more worrying.”

Mayor Bo gave a hearty chortle. “Hah! Will do, my boy. Now, I think there’s a few other people that want to welcome ya home.”

Link turned around and rejoined the welcoming crowd. All of the villagers came up to greet him and tell him how much they missed him. The children excitedly ran up and each gave him a hug. Talo spoke of how he told Beth Link would be back soon, while Beth, in turn, denied that he had ever said that. Colin gave Link a hug as well, then went off to see Epona and give her a carrot as a small treat.

The children’s parents came up to him next. They thanked Link over and over again for bringing their children back safe and sound, promising to repay him in whatever way they possibly could. Link smiled but told them that no such repayment was necessary.

Grateful for everything, the parents gave way to Fado, who shook Link’s hand vigorously. He rambled, saying how the goats had missed him and that he was in need of help on the ranch again. Link rubbed his head, but smirked regardless, wanting to return to work as a ranch hand. After some rest, of course.

Once everyone had welcomed the hero home, Bo raised his voice over the crowd and gathered their attention. “Alright, everyone! We have chores to attend to and I’m sure Link would like to take some time to rest! We’ll be having a celebration tonight to honor his return home, so don’t worry, y’all will get to speak to him again soon enough!”

With that, the villagers began leaving. Some gave Link pats on the back as they did so, while others let out another “welcome back.”

Soon, everyone had left. Or so Link thought.

When everyone had finally cleared out, only then did Link notice Ilia who looked at the young man with a smile on her face. Link’s heart began to race as he made his way over to the young woman.

Thoughts ran rampantly through his head, his unease swelling. _What will she say? Is she happy I’m home? Will she be mad I was gone?... Does my breath smell?_ All of these thoughts and more raced around in his mind, but all of that disappeared when Link’s eyes met Ilia’s.

As he stopped in front of her, he opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out at first, as he still didn’t know what to say. Eventually, he settled with an apology.

“Ilia… I’m so sorry-”

Link was cut short as Ilia embraced tightly. His eyes widened in surprise but went back to normal as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Ilia in turn.

“I’m glad your back,” she said only loudly enough for the two of them to hear. For a few moments, the pair stood in silence. A pure moment of bliss, and it was what Link had wanted ever since he returned Ilia’s memory to her.

Eventually, they pulled apart. Link had a smile on his face, which disappeared quickly as he saw the scowl on Ilia’s.

He was in for it now.

“I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long,” Link tried to apologize again before Ilia could go off on him.

In return, Ilia gave Link a playful punch on the shoulder and immediately went to lecturing him. “Sorry? That’s it!? You’ve been gone for six months! And without saying goodbye to me or the rest of the village! Sorry, won’t cut it this time, Link!”

Even though Ilia was yelling at him, Link couldn’t help but smile slightly, as it seemed like nothing had changed. He pulled Ilia back into his embrace. Reluctantly, Ilia returned the gesture.

“I’ve missed you. Promise I won’t leave you like that ever again,” Link whispered into Ilia’s ear.

Her lips curled into a smile. She felt overjoyed by his return, but she wouldn’t let him off that easily. “Well, that’s a good start, I guess.”

They stood there, holding each other, enjoying the happiness both felt. It was what they had both desired for so long. But in the back of Link’s mind, he wondered if such moments between them could last. Could he truly be the man Ilia knew before his journey? Could he return to being the peaceful goat herder he once was?


	3. From War to Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While bashful about a celebration in his honor, Link has no choice but to take Ordon Village up on the offer. He wouldn't be able to live this down for a long while, such was a hero's moniker. He'd have Ilia there, but if only he could play dead, then he could get out of attending his own party - it would have worked if he was a wolf. But thinking of such thoughts, such freedom, can lead to one's will bending ever so slightly. Like a twig protesting quietly before it snaps with a sudden, unexpected force...

The rest of the day went by slowly. Ilia had to leave after she welcomed Link home to aid in preparations for the return feast that would be held later that night. Link took this as a chance to rest after his long journey back to the small village. After bidding each other farewell, Link took Epona by her reigns and led her to the natural stable of trees that stood right next to his house. She neighed in delight, happy to be home and grateful at the chance to peacefully graze under the trees' shady boughs.

While his horse enjoyed her natural stable, Link climbed up the ladder towards his own home. Built into the remains of a tree, the house stood strong and sturdy, even after the length of time Link had been gone on his journey across Hyrule. Nothing much had changed about the house, on the outside. The inside, however, showed the neglect it had received from its owner.

As soon as Link opened the door to his house, a gust of stale and dusty air rushed out after being cramped inside of the building for over half a year. The young hero began coughing violently after inhaling the noxious wind, causing him to double over. Once his fit had ended, he stepped through his door and his eyes widened in surprise. The once semi-clean house now mirrored the inside of an abandoned manor.

Several pieces of furniture that had once been considered 'clean' were now covered in cobwebs and a thick layer of dust. Rats scurried away to take cover in the basement below after Link had entered his house. Their scurrying and warning squeals could be heard all the way from upstairs, showing the infestation was something to worry about. The next thing the Hylian noticed was the terrible stench emanating from the area he called a kitchen. No doubt it was the remains of what had once been food, now turned to mush or dust due to the progression of time. All of this combined to make Link recoil in disgust.

"This is definitely a mess for the books," he joked half-heartedly. "And just when I thought I could finally rest." He let out a heavy sigh and began the arduous task of making his house livable again.

Even though the house was a disaster, Link began to think of faster ways to clean it up.

The first item on the agenda: take care of the cobwebs and dust. Instantly, Link brought out his trusty lantern and went to work on the cobwebs, burning them away carefully as to not light any of the house's wooden interior on fire.

Once finished with that, Link exited his house while leaving its front door open. He brought out the Gale Boomerang and targeted areas of the house covered in dust. Satisfied, he threw the boomerang. It swirled around, tossing loose pieces of paper and small objects to the floor or across the room. Link cringed every time a piece of glass or pottery broke due to the gale-force winds. The dust, and subsequently the broken fragile pieces, were picked up into the boomerang's vortex, ultimately turning it into a brown tornado of dirt and debris. When the dirty twister began to find its way back to the point from which it was thrown, Link jumped out of the way. The boomerang, anticipating Link being there, flew past the house and into the clearing below, dropping to the ground with the dust following suit.

Link smiled, happy this idea went right and made his way down to the small field to claim the boomerang.

When he picked it up, he could hear a series of coughs from the boomerang. _I don't believe that to be a proper use of my powers, master_ , the Fairy of Winds explained, unhappy with Link using it so haphazardly.

Link let out a small, short laugh in response. He put the boomerang back in his pouch, then went back up the ladder to his house to see his handiwork.

He was pleasantly surprised at the state of his house now. The dust had been completely swept away by the boomerang and he had managed to burn the cobwebs off of the pieces of furniture.

Satisfied with his work, Link went to ridding his kitchen of all spoiled food. Thankfully, very little food was there, only a few pieces of Ordon pumpkin pie, some Ordon goat cheese, and milk – which smelt the worst of all the rotten food – and several pieces of squishy, almost liquid-like, fruit. He found an empty wooden bucket, tossed all of the food inside it, and threw it out over the edge next to Epona, causing the horse to whinny in surprise.

"Sorry, Epona," Link apologized.

He received a snort of disbelief in response and met a cold stare from his beloved animal companion. He didn't have to be in his wolf form to understand Epona was annoyed.

"I owe you a carrot and apple," Link bartered as he tried to diffuse the situation.

Epona's ears perked up and she seemed to be content with that idea as she went back to grazing.

After that ordeal, Link turned around to head inside and work on the unpleasant task of clearing out the rats, who the hero particularly detested.

Once in his basement, Link produced his lantern and the ancient spinner from his pouch. He sat his lantern down in the middle of the room and waited for the rats to start moving towards the light. Vast in numbers, the pesky pests believed they easily outnumbered Link and darted towards him. A misguided move on their part.

In a flurry, Link jumped on the spinner and rode over the rats that had appeared to attack the hero. He made quick work of the numerous amounts of rodents as they disappeared in flashes of dark smoke.

When the number of rats coming out from the shadows began to dwindle, Link stepped off of his spinner and returned it to his pouch. He picked up the lantern and headed towards the ladder to climb back upstairs.

As he grabbed the first rung, he caught sight of a familiar chest out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it fully, then slowly made his way over to it. The chest, which Link had stored his old clothes into, was covered in dirt and particles of dust, which he blew away when he got close enough to do so. Once the cloud of fine debris was on the floor, he put the lantern on the ground and opened the chest to see his clothes; stainless, clean, and a remembrance of his time before becoming the Hero of Twilight.

His hands reached out and grabbed the simple off-white, sleeveless garb that was his shirt. A smile found its way onto his face as he decided to discard the Hero's Tunic he had worn every day for the past two years.

Carefully, the hero took off his hat, leather gauntlets, greaves, belts, and his many magical pouches. As he removed his last pouch, something dark and diamond-shaped fell out of it. Link turned to pick it up but instantly stopped himself once he recognized the item that had fallen to the ground.

His eyes stared at the dark, orange inlaid crystal as it hummed with the energy of ancient magic. The wolf's blood inside of his veins ached as it begged for Link to touch the crystal. Just one little touch, that's all he would need to satisfy the caged beast within. His hand lingered slowly towards the crystal. It hummed loudly in his ears and his heart pounded rapidly, anticipating the transformation. As his hand inched ever more closely to the dark crystal, Link regained his senses, stopping his fingers from grasping the imbued item before him. He shook his head and instead grabbed it by the string Midna had attached to it, allowing him to safely hold the crystal.

Link held the item in front of his face for a moment, still battling the temptation that lingered inside of his mind.

"No," he spoke to the crystal decisively. "Not now. My quest is over. Hyrule is safe."

He grabbed a piece of discarded cloth from inside the chest and wrapped the crystal up with it. The item was set next to the lantern, with Link coming to a compromise in his mind.

_I don't need it now, nor want it, but it still might be best to keep it with me. I never know when I might have to use it later_ , he told himself to claim that it would help in case something happened to the village. It was a thinly veiled half-truth.

The part of his being that wished to satisfy the wolf's desire inside of him convinced him of this, knowing full well that Link indeed _wanted_ to turn into his lupine form. But his resolve was too strong right now. The dormant wolf would bide his time and wait. Ordon Village may bring him the peace he so desperately wanted, but it knew he would eventually call on the crystal's power. And the wolf would be waiting, ready to be uncaged once again.

Link finally continued removing the rest of his gear, setting the Hero's Tunic and his main weapons gently inside the chest next to his old clothes. Then, he put on his old farmhand garb, happy to not have the weight of his sword, shield, or chain mail weigh him down. He instantly felt lighter, but also vulnerable, something he had not felt in two years. He shook this feeling off, trying to forget about it.

He had returned to Ordon Village, where he could be at peace. There was no need to feel threatened or be ready to grab his sword at a moment's notice. Though it would take time to forget, Link felt he could rid himself of this feeling. Removing the gear he used during his journey was the first step in achieving such a goal.

The hero shut the lid of the chest and made his way out of the basement, grabbing his lantern and sticking the covered crystal in one of his pockets. It hummed gently, eager to use its power, but patiently awaited the moment the Hero of Twilight would allow the ancient magic to once again touch his bare skin. And with that, releasing the beast caged inside.

* * *

Later that night everyone made their way to Ordon Ranch. A feast, being celebrated in honor of Link's return, was to be held there. Though humble farming people, Ordonians always had momentous feasts and festivals. They were always held at Ordon Ranch, the only place in the village big enough to service such an event. Villagers had been at work all day to have the feast ready before night's fall.

All the work paid off, as the setting for the feast was a thing of beauty, nothing too dashing or fanciful, but simple beauty. Several red colored paper lanterns hung from a string connected between tall wooden poles. Similar lanterns decorated the ranch's gate's wooden pillars, allowing for the atmosphere of festivity to sink in as soon as one entered Ordon Ranch.

A bonfire sat in the middle of the corral, providing warmth. In front of the bonfire laid a small, impromptu stage that would be used for the musical entertainment that night. Several large tables encircled the stage and bonfire. Dishware sat on top of the wooden tables, covering nearly every inch of them, only leaving room for the food each villager brought to the feast.

What else could one want at such an event? Food, friends, family, festivities, and a fire. The villagers of Ordona Province were indeed a humble people, but they had all the comforts anyone could ask for.

As night fell, the bonfire was lit and people filed in through the ranch's gate. All of the villagers carried in plates of different kinds of food with them. Bo brought a huge bowl of hearty pumpkin and fish stew. Fado made a few goat pies to share with everyone. Talo's family brought with them several loaves of bread. Rusl, Uli, Colin, and his baby sister carried in a few baskets of assorted fruits and pumpkin pie. Finally, Beth's family carried a couple of jugs of spiced pumpkin cider, while also bringing in a few more jugs filled with hard cider for the adults. All of this combined could make one's mouth water once they saw the feast. Which was exactly what Link did when he arrived.

When he passed through the gate, everyone turned to him and cheered. As he walked to the tables, he received several pats on the back and hugs, as well as more "welcome home's". He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, overwhelmed by the reception he received.

Once he reached his table, he noticed the food and stared at it with wide eyes. His stomach growled violently at seeing the feast laid before him. Everyone laughed at his reaction.

Link combed the area, trying to find a good place to sit. Truthfully, he was searching for Ilia to sit by, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

_Strange_ , Link thought to himself _where'd she disappear to?_

Before his eyes roamed any longer, Bo put his arm around him, guiding the man of the hour to the table that he and Rusl's family sat at.

"Link, my boy!" his voice was warm and boisterous. "Come, sit with Rusl and me. We could use the company!"

Link gave a slight smile and accepted his offer, knowing if Ilia was going to sit anywhere, it would be by her father.

Rusl turned to see them approaching the table and stood up to welcome Link. He put his hand on Link's shoulder in greeting. "Ah, there's our man! So good to have you back home, Link."

"It's good to be home, Rusl. I've been gone for too long." Link sat down at the table, happy to be amongst friends again.

Being on the road for as long as he had been may have given him a chance to search for enlightenment, but it was void of friends or family. The only friend he had to speak to those past six months was Epona, and even then he only spoke to her when he decided to turn into his wolf form.

At the thought of his bestial half, the crystal in Link's pouch began to gently hum. He turned his mind away from the caged wolf and the cursed object to remove any temptation.

His attention turned to Uli across the table, who held a wrapped bundle of cloth in her arms. Link could only assume Rusl and Uli's newborn daughter lay inside.

"By the way, Rusl," Link began and shook his hand "I haven't congratulated you yet on the new baby girl. What's her name?"

The aged swordsman returned the handshake. "Well, thank you, my boy. Her name's Juna." Rusl stared longingly at both Uli and his baby girl. "She's been a blessing from the goddesses. A loud one, mind you, but a beautiful blessing, nonetheless. I can definitely say she's taken after her beautiful mother, in both face and attitude."

Uli turned to Rusl and smiled sheepishly at the half-compliment that she knew he meant for both of his lovely ladies. "True," Uli spoke, "but, she cries as loudly as her father did when he was a baby."

Rusl, taking a drink at this time, spat it out in surprise across the table. Everyone at the table laughed in response, while Rusl blushed and chuckled lightheartedly. "

You should hear her, Link, it keeps us up at all hours of the night." Rusl let out a heavy – albeit grateful – sigh. "But it's been worth it. She's beautiful, strong, healthy, and alert, which I'm sure will scare off the boys. I won't have to. What more could a man ask for in a daughter?" Rusl spoke, chuckling.

At this point Bo stood up from his seat, gathering everyone's attention and started his speech. "Good evening everyone! I hope this meal is delicious, and I'd like to thank y'all for bringing so many appetizing courses. Now, we're here tonight to celebrate the return of a certain hero!" The bigger man motioned Link to stand up (which he did, if ever so slowly). "My boy, seeing you home has been a blessing for Ilia and I. I'm sure I can say the same for everyone else, as well!" A cheer followed, causing Link to again blush and rub the back of his head.

Once everyone settled down, Bo continued. "I'm sure all of you wish to begin eating, so I will only say one more thing," he rose his glass. The villagers followed. "To Link: a man we have all missed and who we are all glad to have back in our lives. Cheers!" Again, everyone cheered. "Enjoy the meal, and the performance from my daughter, Ilia!"

Everyone sat down, spirits high, and ate the food set out in front of them. At the same time, Ilia appeared from the other side of the bonfire and took her place on the wooden stage.

She bowed before the villagers and greeted them as they applauded. "Thank you. This song used to be sung in ancient ceremonies as the goddess, Hylia, chose her hero and he left on his journey. I sing this song now in honor of our own hero returning to us."

Without further preamble, she started her performance.

Link sat down, but slowly; Ilia now in front of the bonfire catching his eyes. She wore a white dress that ended just below her knees, something Link hadn't seen her wear often. On her waist was a white ribbon that held the dress to her frame, making her even more beautiful. Atop her head lay a headband made out of white flowers, ones that only bloomed during the summertime. Finally, in Ilia's hands was a harp, which she began to strum ever so lightly.

Link finally sat in his seat, but could barely eat as the young woman still captured his attention. Every nuance move reigniting his unwavering gaze.

Bo seemed to notice and gave him a friendly slap on the back, prompting him to eat. "I understand, my boy, but don't let this food go to waste. Eat!"

The mayor wore a big smile on his face, yet Link could not guess why. But the hero didn't give it a second thought and eagerly ate his food, while simultaneously watching Ilia perform.

She stood still upon the platform, her fingers the only parts of her body that moved. They danced slowly and gently across the strings of the harp. The song came out sweet, but sorrowful as well, mixing the two opposite emotions into one. Each pluck of her harp was graceful and careful, as each measure went from low to high notes.

Then, Ilia began to sing:

_En daʃeʋu no_ _be̞ ʃo̞ndʊ_

_Tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞_

_En daʃeʋu no_ _be̞_ _dʊʃʊ_

_Tʏe ʃʊtʊ no_ _be̞ dezu dotʃe̞_

Her voice, soft and sweet, repeated the verse several times over the melody of the harp, fixating Link's attention. By how Ilia's face lit up when their gazes met, she noticed it too. He smiled, overjoyed to see her, and grateful to be home.

The rest of the night progressed quickly, as everyone drank, ate, enjoyed the music, and talked amongst each other. Ilia sang for almost the entire night, only coming down from the stage to talk to Link and her father for a few moments, as well as eat some food.

Fado had drunk too much of the hard cider and danced clumsily in front of the stage, ultimately falling face-first in his drunken daze. Bo carried him to the stable and laid him down on a pile of hay, where he slept like a baby.

Many of the other adults had drunk too much as well, slurring songs being played by Ilia and danced with each other. A drunken Rusl came up to Uli and was scolded by her for how he acted, causing Link to smirk. The children of the village played tag, while Colin checked in on his baby sister, who was still in the safety of Uli's arms, from time to time.

It was an amazing celebration, one full of festivity. Yet, Link still felt out of place somehow. Once he realized it, he furrowed his brow in thought. Feasts in his honor, being called a 'hero', it never felt right.

He wished he could have just remained in Ordon Village, never becoming a hero and just staying him. He desired to return to the days when all he and Ilia did was lay on the beach of Ordon Spring; the days when he played with the children and rode Epona or practiced swordsmanship for their amusement; the days when he didn't have waking nightmares about the monsters he had fought; the days when he would never have been asked to tell the Hero of Twilight's story.

Those days.

His gaze fell from the joyous scene in front of him, and he walked out of the ranch, alone. He strolled through the village, still hearing echoes of the feast taking place behind him. Link gazed vacantly at several of the buildings around him, reminiscing about his childhood.

Over there, he accidentally broke one of Rusl's windows, which he apologized profusely for after he went and found Rusl to show him what had happened. His father-figure didn't seem too mad about it. Instead, he seemed glad that the young boy had actually confessed to his crime.

Bo and Ilia's house, where Ilia had taken care of Link numerous times when he injured himself. She would always give him a good scolding as she did her best to heal his wounds. Link didn't mind, because he knew that was her way of showing she cared. So, he endured those lectures with a smile and tried to talk with Ilia by moving the subject away from his injury.

The young hero chuckled shortly as he continued walking. Eventually, he passed Epona, now asleep, and his house. After that, he found himself making his way over to Ordon Spring, which seemed to be the place he would end up at whenever he felt troubled.

He sat down on the sandy shore of the spring. As he was left with nothing but silence, his thoughts finally caught up to him. His mind began to wander at that point, bringing to light several unpleasant questions.

Could he live a normal life again?

With what he remembered, was being away from the violence and pain truly peaceful?

Would his memories haunt him to no end?

Was losing who he was and becoming who he was now worth everything he had done, everything he had achieved?

These thoughts, and more, echoed painfully in the back of his head. Painfully they found their way deep into Link's subconscious, destroying his will and hindering his resolve.

Picking up on these thoughts, the dark crystal hidden inside Link's pouch reverberated violently. A sinister, conniving voice akin to that of a snake spoke.

_So pained, so destroyed. Everything is different now, you know._

Link searched the area but saw no one.

_Heh, heh. Don't bother,_ hero _. You won't find me, but you will listen to what I have to say. You don't have a choice._ It felt like the voice was a violent whisper that wormed through his ears and dug its way deep into Link's brain.

The hero grasped his head in pain, biting his lips to hold back the yell that begged to be released. All he could do was grunt and struggle as the voice continued to speak.

_Pain, anger, doubt, fear… helplessness. This empowers me and destroys you. And the best part? You can't do anything to stop me from speaking, now._ The invisible voice held a sense of triumph and power, something Link couldn't match in his mentally weakened state. _Still silent, hm? Good, good… Now, you will do as I say if you wish to end this pain. Correct?_

All Link could do was comply with the evil presence and nod.

_Good. Without that pesky hero's tunic, sword, or imp around, I can finally set myself free from your being. To do that, however, I need you to touch the crystal you have that pleadingly resonates to be released. That begs you to return to your lycanthrope form. You_ do _feel it, yes?_ As if on cue, the crystal in Link's pouch began to shake near uncontrollably, painfully jutting the small sharp points of the object into his leg. _You do? Perfect. Then you know the pain will only end if you touch it. You don't have to grasp it, nor hold it. Just one, little touch with your finger will do._

The howling of a wolf mixed in with the voice at this point. Link tried to the primal calling hidden deep within his heart, but to no avail. Everything in his being begged for the voice to stop. If touching the dark artifact relieved him of this burden, then what would it hurt if he transformed into the beast he wished to cage? His mind told him to stop, to not do what he was told, but the pain dug deep into his body, almost forcing his hand towards his pouch. Link's fingers found their way inside his pouch and floated mere centimeters away from the crystal.

The voice continued to echo in his head, causing him to cringe in pain more and more. _Yes, that's it! That's it! Feel the power emanating from it?_

The whispering voice and the howling wolf came to a climax as his index finger came the closest it could get to the crystal without touching it.

"Link?" a familiar voice spoke.

The hero's hand halted.

As he realized what he was doing, Link immediately retracted his hand from the crystal. The voice in his head let out a curse, then disappeared, the howling along with it. The pained hero turned around to see who had come to join him at Ordon Spring. Unsurprisingly, it was Ilia.

Link's body shook, but he controlled to hide his pain from Ilia. He let out a deep breath and a sense of calm took over his body as he took in a deep gulp of air.

Ilia found her way to the spring's shore and sat down next to the hero. "Link, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine," he lied, still facing the water.

"Okay…" Ilia spoke, deciding to let the topic drop and knowing Link wouldn't tell her unless he was ready. So, she changed the subject with a smirk. "I saw you leave the feast and knew you'd be here. I didn't realize my singing was that bad."

This brought Link back to the present. He turned, startled, to face Ilia. "Bad? I-I didn't leave because your singing was bad. I-it was beautiful, actually." Link stuttered as he struggled to find the words to speak. Both Link and Ilia blushed at his comment, turning coyly away from each other for a moment.

Ilia let out a giggle as the pair gathered their courage to face each other. "Thanks, Link."

For a few minutes, the two sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the other's company. They watched the fairies that had recently come out dance atop the spring's water. It created a dazzling light show, which both Ordonians enjoyed immensely. The water rippled from the slight touch of the fairies', causing the clear reflection of the moon and stars above to become perfectly distorted. Only one word could describe the scene before the pair: beautiful.

The young hero glimpsed at Ilia for a moment, who stared in awe at the fairies, not paying attention to Link in the slightest. The fairies' light reflected dimly on her skin, enhancing her face's soft features. He smiled, thankful to have moments like this with her. Only one word could describe the scene before Link: beautiful.

Then, Link solemnly moved his eyes back towards the water and let out a light sigh.

This caught Ilia's attention. She touched his shoulder comfortingly, eager to help. "Link? Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Link faced her begrudgingly. The realization that he couldn't hide what he felt any longer fell upon him. "Ilia, I just… I feel like I'm not the person you knew before I left on my journey." They kept each other's gaze as the young Ordonian continued. "Something inside of me has changed, or possibly died. I don't know, and that frightens me because I feel like this new me will scare you… or worse. I wish I could go back to being the care-free guy you knew, but I don't know if I can." He paused for a moment before continuing. "And that's why I left six months ago. I needed to find myself again. But I couldn't…"

Ilia's eyes fell down in disappointment.

Link turned away, sadness taking over his eyes. He knew something like this would happen, that she wouldn't accept him, that she would be hurt by what he had changed into. He let out a heavy sigh.

Once Link was ready, he faced the young farm girl. "Ilia, I understand if-"

The young man was cut short by Ilia embracing the hero in her arms. "You're so stupid," she whispered into his ear.

Link was so surprised by Ilia's actions that he couldn't respond.

She broke away from Link's arms and continued speaking. "Link, I don't know what happened to you on your journey, but I know that, somewhere, even if it's deep down inside, the person I grew up with, my friend, is in there. And I know that you would never scare me or harm me." A smile lit her face. "You don't have anything to worry about. You're still you, I'm sure of it. You wouldn't have come back to Ordon Village otherwise."

Link smiled. Maybe he did not believe in his friend's word, but he felt reassured by them nonetheless and knew not to argue with her. "Thanks, Ilia." Both of their smiles continued as they turned once again to watch the fairies' dance.

Ilia was closer to Link now. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, memorizing every detail of this moment. Link watched over her protectively as he brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear.

Everything felt right, even if the voice from earlier still made Link feel uneasy. His smile faltered. Thinking about the voice prompted him to remember one of the questions he had thought of earlier.

_Was everything I lost worth everything I gained? Good and bad?_

At that moment, with Ilia resting next to him, everything he lost to find Ilia again was indeed worth it.


	4. A Royal Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Link adapts to the life of a farmhand in Ordon Village once more, he receives an important letter from a familiar princess. Ilia notices and it has her asking questions about Link's involvement with Hyrule and what exactly his quest entailed. Yet one thing appears to be sure: Link's short-lived attempt to return to his previous life appears to have been put to an abrupt end...

The sun radiated brightly in the clear summer sky, with teasing, faint wisps of cool air blowing in from the south. Fall drew closer by the day, the Ordonian Harvest Festival along with it. Many of the villagers around Ordon Village worked in the semi-pleasant conditions to meet the seasonal deadline. Even the children worked hard, completing their chores and aiding the rest of the village in tending to the growing crops that sprouted in patches around the village. After all, even the children realized without the Ordonian produce there wouldn't be any food nor income for the next year. Yes, everyone was hard at work to achieve the goal of a bountiful harvest festival. Even Link had his own duties to attend to.

The hero had returned home only a week ago, but he was eager to return to his peaceful life. Although his current job involved sitting on Epona most of the day and watching the goats at the ranch, Link entertained himself with other activities while the goats grazed freely.

Sometimes he would just sit on the wooden gate to the ranch while he wrote or drew in his journal. Since he had returned home he had written several accounts on his journey, reflecting on his past adventures and the dark lessons he had learned. He didn't want to tell anyone what truly happened yet, so his journal served as a way to ease his mind whenever the hero thought on all his quest entailed.

Other times, Link would play with the children. He would grab two wooden swords and teach Talo the proper techniques of swordsmanship. Though the young boy had been a little bit of a nuisance two years back, Link could tell he had grown. Talo had finally realized that he didn't know a thing about wielding a sword, so he eagerly awaited the days when Link would tutor him.

While Link practiced swordsmanship with Talo, he gave lessons to Colin on horseback riding. He had a natural gift for riding, and Link wanted to teach him the proper ways of being one with his horse, as well as how to fight on horseback. This dominated most of the equestrian lessons, but Colin learned fast as his dad had already shown him the basics of riding and swordsmanship.

Beth, on the other hand, didn't care much for either activity. She opted to stay on the sidelines and watch from afar, impressed with the skills both boys were developing. Malo had only been home once since Link had returned. After that, he left to return to Castle Town and the Malo Mart located therein. He enjoyed being a merchant, but how he had convinced his parents to let him run it alone at such a young age, Link would never know.

Most of the time Ilia would be with him. They would talk, lay down under the warm sun in the green field of Ordon Ranch, and eat a hearty lunch that usually consisted of pumpkin soup and Ordon goat milk. They would reminisce about their days as kids, putting smiles on both of their faces, no matter how embarrassing or painful the memory. Both of them were content to talk like they had before Link had left on his quest.

From time to time, Ilia would try to ask about it. Link would respond by rubbing the back of his neck and turning his gaze from Ilia to the ground, telling her all she needed to know.

In return, she would give the hero a half-smile and reassure him. "I understand. Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll be here."

She knew Link's quest had changed her friend, and that it had been difficult. So, she would wait until Link could bring himself to speak of his trials, and she would be ready to share the burden that came with it.

On one such day when the pair had been enjoying lunch and sharing stories on a cooler summer afternoon, they heard a yelling voice coming from the Ordon Ranch gate.

"Hey! Mr. Link!"

The pair turned towards the wooden gate to see the Postman in his familiar red hat running towards them.

Link unassuredly waved at the quickly approaching man. He knew the sight of the Postman obviously meant he had some mail, but he didn't know who it would be from. After all, he had been back in Ordon Village for only a week and made sure no one knew of his whereabouts when he had left months ago.

The Postman came to an abrupt stop in front of the farmhand, letting out a sigh as he did so. "Hello, Mr. Link. It's a pleasure to see you again!" greeted the Postman cheerfully. Before Link could respond, he held up his index finger in front of Link's face, cutting the hero off. "Anyway, enough with the small chit-chat. You have a pile of letters, most of them dated about six months ago! Right around your disappearance."

Link watched as the smiling Postman pulled out a stack of at least fifty letters. The Ordonians' eyes widened in surprise.

"All of those letters are for me?" Link asked incredulously.

The Postman continued his smile and nodded his head gleefully. "Indeed, sir! I ordered the letters by importance, or how important the outside of them looked at least." Link took the huge stack of letters. "And that's all the letters I have for you, Mr. Link!" He turned to Ilia with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Miss Ilia, but no letters for you today…"

Ilia waved off the apology, seemingly okay with not having received as many letters as Link had. This confused the Postman, who believed mail was the ultimate form of happiness.

The consistently grinning man shook away his confusion, then saluted the two. "Good day, Mr. Link and Miss Ilia. There's mail to be delivered!" With that, the unnaturally fast Postman sprinted away from the pair and through the gates to continue on his delivering route.

Link stared at the stack of letters, still surprised by how much mail he'd received, even _if_ he'd been away for six months. "Goddess, that's a lot of letters."

He and Ilia sat down. The young hero set the pile of letters down next to him and picked up the first one located at the top. The letter, sealed in a deep, velvet colored envelope, caught his attention first, its exterior easily identifying it from a person of nobility and rank. When Link turned the letter over to open it, he noticed it was closed with the wax seal of the Royal Family. Only one member of the Royal Family would send him a letter.

"Zelda? How does she know I'm back already?" Link muttered underneath his breath as he began carefully opening the envelope.

The name caused Ilia to perk up from reading one of Link's letters. "Zelda? _The_ Zelda? As in, _Princess_ Zelda?" She stared at him in shock, unsure of if she heard right.

Link cringed slightly, forgetting that he still hadn't told Ilia that Zelda had aided him in his fight against Ganondorf.

His response said it all, so Ilia pressed further. "I knew you were on an important journey, but Princess Zelda was involved?!"

A sheepish smile came to Link's face. "Yeah, it was pretty important. In fact, I even… Hey, are you reading some of my mail?" At this point, the hero had turned his attention from the letter to find Ilia reading a piece of plain parchment.

"Oh, maybe..." she taunted playfully. "It's nothing important. Just a letter from… Kili? Who's Kili?" the young woman tried asking nonchalantly but failed.

Link, not noticing his friend's confused and dejected tone, let out a sigh and spoke. "No one, really. I just played this game once in Castle Town called the STAR Game ran by a guy named Purlo. More like a scam than a game," Link scoffed. "Anyway, I beat him at his _own_ game. You should've seen the look on his face." This prompted the young man to chuckle softly. "So, I won. That's how I met Kili, Hanna, and Misha, three young girls who followed me around Castle Town asking for my autograph." Link thought on the matter for a moment. "It was actually flattering."

"Sounds like this journey gave you an ego." The young woman swatted his chest with the back of her hand playfully, causing both of them to laugh in amusement and – in Ilia's case – relief.

Once the laughter ceased, Link opened up the envelope in his hand, taking out the expensive piece of cream-colored parchment. He unfolded it and read it aloud so Ilia knew what it said. The young man knew it was either that or risk her reading more of his mail. Plus, he couldn't say no to that eager-looking face already skimming through the writing over his shoulder.

"Ahem," Link began "'Dear Link. Though your whereabouts are currently unknown, I feel I should send you a letter for when you return from your journey. I did not have a chance to properly thank you for all you have done for Hyrule and her people. I would like you to come to Castle Town and we shall throw a proper ceremony in your honor. Not many know what you have done to save us, and far fewer people know about the true threat we faced. I believe it is time you received the recognition proper for a hero of your stature. Please, as soon as you are able, come to Castle Town. Bring whomever you wish, as well. I am sure some of your friends would be delighted to see Hyrule Castle and join the celebrations. Sincerely, Zelda.'"

Link's brow furrowed, not necessarily in confusion by what Zelda had offered, but more so uneasy by the concept in general. Though having a celebratory ceremony recognizing the Hero of Twilight would make sense, he didn't necessarily want the recognition. He'd rather be free in Ordon Village, free to do what he wanted, free to not be known only as a "Hero", and free to be who he was. Maybe he could talk Zelda out of this and just make it a small feast like Ordon Village had done for him. Either way, he assumed he'd be heading to Castle Town very soon.

"'Bring whomever you wish', huh?" Link turned to see Ilia inches away from his face, causing him to jerk back in surprise. Ilia giggled. Once the startled goat herder sat back up, she continued. "So, Link, do you have anyone in mind?" the young farm girl asked coyly, fishing for the answer she wanted.

A playful smirked came to the young hero's face. "Well, I'm sure Rusl would like to come, as well as Colin, maybe Talo."

Ilia frowned, unsatisfied with his answer. "Come on, there has to be _someone else_." She put emphasis on her last words, trying to make it painfully clear to Link what she wanted to hear.

The hero put his finger to his chin, sarcastically pondering on the subject. "Hm… Nope. I can't think of anyone else who'd want to go."

His friend's mouth dropped. "You know who I'm talking about, Link!"

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Me, of course!"

Link laughed at her response. "Of course you can come along, Ilia. I wouldn't have it any other way." He gave her one of his trademark smiles, reflected by the mirth in his blue eyes, prompting the young woman to stare into them and give a smile in return.

The young hero stood up, his hand extended out to Ilia. "Come on," he began "we have a lot to do if we're gonna leave for Hyrule Castle anytime soon. We better let the others know and start packing."

Ilia nodded, grabbing his hand as he lifted her up. They left the ranch together. Unbeknownst to Link, unconsciously ignoring the obvious, but plainly clear to Ilia, they were still hand in hand. The farm girl blushed fiercely but continued smiling. Her hand felt as if it belonged in Link's familiar grip. She didn't mind it in the slightest, allowing him to lead her as they made their way towards Ordon Village.

* * *

"Monster…"

The whisper echoed throughout the darkness. But wasn't Ilia's recognizable voice this time. It reminded Link of a snake. Conniving, hissing, slithering, plotting. The darkness around him began to melt away, giving him a vision of an empty, white plain of existence. But the darkness didn't disappear. No, it instead coalesced into a ball of dark energy.

"Monster…" It continued to whisper even though its form had completely changed. Link couldn't respond, in fact, he couldn't move. The young hero stood completely frozen in this separate realm of dreams. "That's what they'll call you in the stories, Hero. Monster…"

As the voice spoke, the darkness began to morph and bend. Appendages, arms and legs, found their way out of the black mass. A body took shape in front of Link's eyes. When the head of the mass appeared, Link stood in shock, which was all he could do. The head had blood-red eyes and a black pointed hat donned the creature's mess of gray hair. The darkness mimicked Link, donning a black version of his tunic and other parts of his garb. Its form matched the hero's in every way possible, save for the darker coloring and its crimson eyes.

"And do you know why they'll call you a monster in future stories?" It gave a smile as the darkness continued to speak. "Because you will commit treacherous acts against the ones you love." The darkness began to cackle maniacally as it waved its hand in front of itself. With such dark magic, the evil being conjured a very familiar-looking woman in front of Link. The hero's eyes widened in horror as the evil being's smile grew in pleasure.

It was Ilia, it couldn't be anyone else. She stood still in front of the darkness incarnate. A very toothy, wide grin, covered the women's face. Her eyes were wide open, showing a crazed sort of glee in them. It was as if Ilia felt insanely happy to stand in front of Link's evil counterpart. Though Link knew she wasn't there out of her own free will. She couldn't be, could she?

"Well, we both know it won't technically be you that commits these acts," the black being formed a dark sword in front of the frozen women's throat. "We both know you don't have the guts to harm an innocent person. We both know you wouldn't harm a single creature you love. But we also both know that I look exactly like you." The shadow pointed its free hand at Link and its cackling continued. "And, we both know that no one will believe you when you say you didn't kill this girl."

With that, it lowered its free hand and slid the dark blade against Ilia's flawless skin. It was as if it almost didn't happen, the slit across the young woman's throat invisible to the naked eye. Her face didn't even betray the pain she felt, as it held the same crazed expression. The only distinguishable feature that showed something wasn't right was the thin line of blood coming from the fine wound. Eventually, the thin line turned into drops; the drops, in turn, cascaded into a slow waterfall of Ilia's life energy.

Link's mouth opened wide and emitted a silent scream. Finally, he regained control of his body and ran over to the collapsing form of Ilia. The hero's dark counterpart disappeared in a wisp of black smoke, leaving the dying Ilia alone with the distraught man. By the time Link had made it to her side, the young woman had already fallen to the ground. He lifted Ilia's head up as the blood kept flowing from her neck with no sign of stopping. She still wore the same, crazed expression on her face, not even remotely reacting to what had happened to her.

"No… No! Ilia… I'm… No, this isn't real. You can't be dying!" His eyes filled with tears that openly fell down his face. Link tried his best to rid himself of the image in front of him. Then, he felt a warm hand on his cheek. His eyes opened. "Ilia…?"

Her crazed look had disappeared, now her face had become calm and relaxed. A small smile tugged on her lips and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Link clasped the hand on his cheek with his own.

"Link… I know… it wasn't… you…" She coughed, sprinkling drops of blood on herself and Link. Once her fit had ended she continued. "Please… save… yourself… I… I…" Before she could finish her sentence, her hand fell limp and the life disappeared from her eyes.

She was gone.

All Link could do was watch on in distraught shock. That monster had killed her, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"No! Ilia! No… No!" He clutched her body, not wanting to leave her. "This isn't real…" He whispered into the nape of the dead girl's neck, trying to console himself. "This isn't… no…" He held onto her body tighter until the whispers began again.

"Monster…"

The young hero glanced up from his dead friend and saw the entirety of Ordon Village around him. Every one of them carried a weapon of some sort. A dagger, a sword, an impromptu mace, none were empty-handed.

"Monster…" they all repeated simultaneously.

Link turned his gaze back to the limp form of Ilia in his body. "No, I didn't… I couldn't…" he closed his eyes, accepting his fate while pleading half-heartedly that this wasn't his doing.

The mob encircled Link, allowing no room for him to escape. But he didn't want to, because, for some reason, he felt as if Ilia's death was his fault. Whether he hadn't tried hard enough or he had inadvertently caused this, the villagers around him judged him. And in their eyes, he was guilty.

"Monster…"

All at once, they assaulted the crumbling hero.

* * *

Link's eyes shot open, but he laid still on his sleeping mat. His breathing, which had become rapid and shallow, calmed down as he took in several deep breaths. Once he had regained control of his body, he sat up sluggishly. The soft glow of the fire's embers gave light to the shadows around him and a pale blue came from the east dashed with small slivers of the rising sun. It had been about a day since the group had left Ordon Village Link realized as he readjusted himself to the present.

He took one more breath before looking around the small campsite he, Rusl, and Ilia had set up last night.

Epona, not far from the camp, had been interrupted by Link's restless sleeping as she grazed. Alongside her was Rusl's horse, who didn't seem to notice Link's abrupt awakening. After Link had calmed down, Epona went back to eating her grass. Link turned to the sleeping mass only a couple feet away from him.

Ilia.

Her sleeping form faced him. Link let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in as he noticed that her neck lay bare of any cuts or blood. He smiled, then continued to look at her, memorizing every detail as she slept peacefully. She grinned slightly, showing she dreamt about something good – the hero could only wonder what she was dreaming about. Her body lay perfectly still, save for her chest moving as she breathed in and out. Even while she slept, she was beautiful in his eyes. The faint dimples from her smiling, the closed lines of her eyelids, and the contoured curve of her lips. Link felt as if he was watching a goddess incarnate.

"So, my boy, bad dreams I take it?"

Link turned to see Rusl, who examined the young man curiously from across the glowing embers of the campfire. He blushed lightly in response, having been caught staring at his sleeping friend.

"Yeah," he responded slowly, deciding not to lie to the man he considered a father. "How did you know?"

"Well, with how you were thrashing about in your sleep and how you woke up, I think it's pretty clear that you were having nightmares." He moved closer to sit by his apprentice.

"Hm…" the older man pondered for a moment as he sat back down. "Well, I can tell getting you to admit to that was hard enough, so I won't ask you to share the specifics of these dreams until you're ready, my boy." Link gave a half-hearted smile in reply as his mentor continued. "But, let me tell you, I've been in that position before. Terrible dreams after a traumatic event in your life, like your quest, are common. I know that these are nightmares you would never even consider dreaming about before everything happened."

Rusl paused, lost in thought for a moment, thinking about nightmares that had haunted him in the past. "So, let me give you this friendly piece of advice," he spoke with a half-smile "share your experiences and nightmares with someone. It helps, trust me. It took me months to figure that out. After I did, I wished I had told Uli from the very beginning. She helped me in more ways than I could've helped myself. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help you in the same way, Link." The young hero didn't know who his old friend was talking about until he pointed his finger over towards Ilia.

Link laughed uneasily. "Rusl, I think you have the wrong idea."

Rusl smiled and patted Link on the shoulder. "No, I don't, my boy. I see the way you look at her, I know why you left Ordon Village in the first place. She means a lot to you, and I think you should tell her that. But, with how hard it is to get you to have a full conversation, I'm sure you telling her your feelings is nigh impossible." Rusl patted Link's shoulder once more and laughed heartily.

Link shoved his mentor's arm away, smirking. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rusl."

Rusl put his hands up in mock accusation. "Hey, just calling 'em as I see 'em." It felt refreshing for the pair to have a heartfelt conversation again. It had been far too long. "Well, I do believe the sun's rising. If we're gonna make it to Castle Town before sundown, I think we should start packing up camp." The older Ordonian stood up and made his way to his sleeping mat. "I'll start packing up our supplies on the horses, while you wake up Ilia and you two get your own belongings packed. Deal?"

His protégé nodded, as a relaxed nature took over the darkness he felt in his heart moments ago. After Ilia was awoken by Link, the trio shared a meager breakfast of fruit. Once they had finished eating they set out on the road again. Rusl saddled his horse as Link and Ilia did the same with Epona. A slight blush had come to the pair's faces at having Ilia wrap her arms around Link's waist, yet they felt comfortable.

The older swordsman turned around to examine the pair, prompting him to emit a short laugh. He received a hardly threatening stare from Link while Ilia's red deepened on her cheeks.

Rusl turned around, shrugging his shoulder and saying to his horse, "They're made for each other. But Link has to speak his emotions or Ilia has to let go of her stubbornness if either of them are going to know how the other feels."

The rest of the trip passed by uneventfully, with only small chat and silence occupying the few pieces of conversation between the trio. The atmosphere of the land had changed by the time they passed through the small, natural corridor that led to the field outside of Castle Town. Twilight had overshadowed the kingdom, leaving it colored in hues of oranges and yellows. Link cringed involuntarily, remembering his journey and the close friend he lost because she had to return to rule the Twilight.

The hero wondered, when twilight came, did Midna look down at him as their worlds came so close to touching? Did she miss him as he did her? He would never know, but he ridded himself of his melancholy quickly, not wishing to explain its cause to either Ilia or Rusl. Not yet.

As they rode into town, the faint yells of last-minute bartering hit the trio. Castle Town, the biggest market in all of Hyrule and one of the most important places in the entire kingdom. This was where almost every bit of trading took place in Hyrule. Shops and stands lined the entirety of the bustling town, decorated in amazing works of architecture. This all came together in the town center where most of the higher-end shops ran their business.

Several pillars decorated the entrance to the various shops circling the town square. The pillars were grooved, ending only at the top and base, which were decorated with roses and vines. Along the entrances of shops hung red banners with hand-stitched golden triforces sewn into them.

In the middle of the town, a fountain of water tied all of the buildings' designs together. The symbol of the Hylian Royal Family stood in the middle of the fountain, risen up by another, though significantly smaller, fountain. Water from Lake Hylia streamed out of marble chutes and created a pool. Housewives gathered around the pool to discuss the latest gossip and wash any remaining dirty laundry. Children and townsfolk swarmed around the town center, chatting, selling, buying, playing. A peaceful time with no war, that's what Link and Rusl had fought to achieve.

Almost no one recognized the hero, to Link's relief, as they were too busy or preoccupied to pay the group any notice. Of course, he wanted to see Malo, Telma, and the rest of the Resistance, but for now, he wanted to meet with Zelda and then go to bed. He would take Ilia and visit them the next day.

As they passed from Castle Town into the courtyard of Hyrule Castle, Ilia gazed on in awe.

"Wow" was the only word she could muster to describe the setting.

Even with the construction marring its beauty by repairing the war-torn castle, one still regarded it in amazement. The gardens bloomed with several summer flowers and two smaller fountains on either side of it. A statue of one piece of the triforce rising from a twisted pillar stood triumphantly in the middle of the castle's pathway, mirroring its two sisters that hid behind the walls separating the garden into three sections. The castle itself towered majestically over the riding travelers, with the setting sun engulfing it in the twilight. Hyrule Castle and the evening sky combined to depict a painting that only the grandest artist could properly convey into words.

As they approached the gate, a pair of guards stopped the group. Link, expecting this, pulled out the letter from Zelda and handed it to one of the guards. They examined the letter, nodding towards them and asking the travelers to dismount their horses. After the group dismounted their horses, one of the guards took the animals by their reins, leading them to the castle stables. The other guard escorted the group through the gates.

In the expansive parlor decorated in fine, velvet carpeting and with equally colored banners, the guard halted the trio and made his way up the western half of the expansive staircase. Minutes later, the guard reappeared with a woman trailing behind him.

She walked with a graceful posture, betraying her benevolence. Rusl bowed in reverence to the Hylian princess, Link eyed his friend with familiarity, and Ilia speechlessly stared at her. Her chestnut hair fell to the middle of her back in a braid, with two other braids on either side of her face and any faint wisps that would have fallen past her forehead held back by a crown. The crown, decorated with a blue sapphire in its center, was a mixture of both gold and silver, two precious metals rarely seen by the people of Ordon Village. Golden pauldrons rested on her shoulders and white, silk gloves covered the rest of her arms. She was dressed in a silk gown that was colored a mixture of purple and white, with several embroideries and gold decorations sewn into it. Once Ilia had broken her gaze she bowed as well, but a question stuck in her mind as she did so:

How well did Link know her?

The princess stopped in front of Link with a clear smile on her face and embraced the hero in a friendly hug. "Link," she sighed in relief "it is such a joy to see you, again. I am glad you made it back from your journey."

Link returned the gesture momentarily before breaking apart. "It's great to be back, Zel, and to see the castle almost repaired."

"Yes, it is great to be able to stroll amongst the gardens and admire their beauty once again. But it is just as grand to see my people as happy as they once were." She broke her gaze from Link, turning her attention from him to his two guests. "I see you took me up on my offer to bring guests."

Her gaze fell to Rusl first. "Rusl, correct?" He nodded, still bowed in front of the princess. "Please, you do not have to bow. Any friend of Link's is a friend of mine." He relaxed, standing up straight and sharing a reluctant smile with Zelda.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Your Highness. After our last meeting so many months ago, I didn't think you'd remember me," he confessed.

"How could I forget you or any member of the Resistance? Anyone who risks their life to save Hyrule deserves to be remembered." Zelda turned her soft gaze from Rusl towards Ilia, who still bowed out of a sense of reverence towards the kind princess. "Now, I do not believe we have met, and please, as I said, there is no need to bow."

Reluctantly, the young woman rose from her bowed position. "It's… it's a pleasure, your majesty. I'm Ilia." She stuttered slightly, unfamiliar with the feeling of speaking to royalty and still in marvel at both the appearance of the princess and the castle itself.

The princess took Ilia's hand in both of hers, shaking it in a gentle manner. "I am honored." She thought for a moment, then continued speaking. "Ilia… perhaps you are the one that Link spoke of when we first met?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck and turned away from the duo. Ilia blushed, not knowing how to respond to the princess's question.

The princess continued speaking. "Of course you are. The way he described your forest eyes and your golden hair could only mean you."

Ilia's face continued to burn as Link turned his body towards Rusl, completely ignoring the conversation between the young women. The princess glanced between the two, then at Rusl for an explanation, but only receiving a shrug of his shoulders.

She took the silence as her cue to continue. "Well, I am glad to see you two again and to meet you, Ilia." Her voice, even in the awkward atmosphere, still sounded ever graceful. "I believe that I am busy addressing diplomats and politicians the rest of the evening, so we would have to wait until tomorrow to speak more. I am sorry, but you know nobility and bureaucrats: patience is not their most well-practiced virtue." The group laughed shortly at her joke, diffusing the embarrassing situation between Ilia and Link.

"I will leave you in the care of my captain of the guard, Ghislain." She gestured to the armored man behind her. "He will lead you to your rooms for the evening." Zelda made her way back up the stairs and waved to the travelers. "I wish you all good night, and eagerly await to speak to all of you at breakfast."

With that, Ghislain took over and led the trio up the opposite flight of stairs to the guest rooms reserved for visiting ambassadors and special guests. The captain of the guard stopped the group in front of Rusl's room first, where he bid good night to his companions and entered the lavishly decorated room.

Next, the two stopped in front of Link's room. Before he could enter his room, Ilia asked him to wait. His gaze turned back to her, a questioning look in his eyes. She played with her hands nervously and stared at her feet in the same way.

"I… um…"

Without saying anything else, and before Link could speak, she closed the distance between them, stepped up on the tips of her toes, and lightly kissed Link's cheek. She quickly stepped back and continued to follow the captain, embarrassed happiness etched on her face and pleasant surprise on Link's.

"Good night, Link."

She walked backwards a few steps before facing Ghislain again, following him to her room.

All Link could do was stand still, as he rose his hand to the cheek Ilia had kissed. A smile slowly crept onto his face. Many questions had finally been answered that he had wanted to know for a long time now. Just as many questions came to mind. He decided to focus on the glimmer of happiness that flickered in his heart, as it did in Ilia's. He entered his room and, with the reminder of Ilia burning pleasantly on his cheek, believed he would be able to sleep peacefully tonight. Perhaps they could both receive respite from the nightmares that followed them.


	5. A Day Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilia and Link finally have the time to spend their day alone, only with each other. As they do so, they can feel the blossoming of a relationship they had long put on hold and wished to move forward. Yet the dirge of a horn rings the beginning of a new journey and a new threat. Link knows his role as the hero, but what about Ilia's role?

The next morning, the Ordonians met in Hyrule Castle's lavish dining hall, at the behest of Zelda. The dining hall was enormous, with an ornate table running almost the entire length of the room. It was crowded at one end with several pastries and foods that the group had only dreamt of. Only four sets of silverware and plates had been set for the meal, showing it would only be Princess Zelda and her guests that would be eating in the hall this morning. Most likely out of privacy.

Ghislain, who had been their guide, motioned the trio to sit. Link sat in the seat right of the head of the table, with Ilia taking the seat next to him. Rusl, on the other hand, sat in the seat left of the head of the table. Once seated, the captain excused himself to go retrieve Zelda.

The group did not have much to wear for such an occasion at the castle, but they made do. Ilia wore the same white dress she had worn the night of Link's return. It still clung to her pleasantly and, in the windowed room of the dining hall, caused her to glow ever so slightly. This drew the young man's attention to her several times. Each time he was caught glancing her way, he would quickly turn his eyes to something that suddenly seemed interesting.

Link, who kept repeating the motion over and over again, wore his green tunic and the subsequent pieces of clothing that came along with it. Since he had only just returned from his journey, his tunic was the only thing he had that could be remotely linked to formal wear. But it felt good to wear his hero's outfit again. His sense of vulnerability disappeared and he could carry the equipment he had collected over the course of his quest to save Hyrule from the Twilight Realm. Thus, preparing him for any situation.

As for Rusl, he wore the patchwork armor he had worn in the Resistance. Not considered formal by any means, it was the armor he wore to fight in the Twilight War. So, he believed it to be regalia equivalent to any vibrant piece of clothing or shiny piece of jewelry that most nobles in Hyrule Castle saw as adequate for meeting the princess. Besides, it made him appear as the true knight he actually was, giving him his own unique rugged, regal look.

After the three sat down, he finally noticed the repeated actions both Ilia and Link had been performing since they had all met up. A warm, small smile came to his face. "So," he began as to receive both young people's attention "did I miss anything last night?"

They turned away, with Ilia's face turning red and Link rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Both had a smile on their face.

 _Meaning, something good happened last night, at least,_ Rusl noted mentally. He chuckled at their reactions as he reached for the food laid out in front of him, grabbing some hard-boiled eggs and a few links of sausage.

Link followed suit almost instantly as he picked out a few pieces of red summer melon, strips of bacon, and other pieces of food. His appetite hadn't changed in the slightest, which Ilia and Rusl noticed, causing the young woman to giggle. As the group went to work on the food before them, they began talking about small things, easing the atmosphere around them. They mostly talked about Ordon Village and the upcoming Ordonian Harvest Festival. Eventually, Rusl wondered aloud where Zelda was and what could possibly be taking so long for her to meet them.

As if on cue, the doors to the dining hall opened to reveal Ghislain leading the princess behind him. She wore a similar outfit to the one that the small group of Ordonians saw her in yesterday, but this time, her hair was curled into a tight bun on the back of her head. Two thin strands of hair fell down either side of her head and the crown held the rest of her auburn hair back from her unblemished face. Even in the early hours of the day, she maintained a regal beauty that very few would ever see.

Rusl and Ilia both made small motions to stand from their seats and bow to the princess. Before they could, Zelda held her hand up to the two of them, prompting them to halt in their motion and sit back down. The princess wore a small smile as they did so and took her seat at the head of the table. Once seated, she addressed the castle's guests.

"Good morning, everyone," she spoke with a genuine happiness in her voice. "Did everyone sleep well?" The Ordonians nodded, which pleased Zelda. "I am glad. So, Link", she paused as she moved a few pieces of food onto her plate "how was your journey? If I may ask."

Link, whose mouth was filled with food, stopped mid-chew and turned to the princess. All three of his friends struggled to hold in a laugh as they watched the feasting man.

The hero finished choosing before smiling bashfully and speaking. "Of course, and it was an… uneventful journey. I just needed some time, that's all."

"I understand," Zelda's smile continued, she truly knew what he meant. "With all that you have been through, especially with Midna and the Twi-"

"Excuse me, Princess," Link interrupted his friend hurriedly. "I haven't told Ilia or Rusl the full story of what happened. So, could we…?" He left the question out in the air, hoping it would get his point across.

Zelda put her hand to her mouth as her smile disappeared and her eyes widened. "Oh, I am sorry. I did not realize," she maintained a poised posture and didn't skip a beat as she continued to speak after this unexpected response. "I will let you tell them later, then."

Link bowed his head gratefully. Rusl stared on in confusion, eventually shaking it off. Ilia, on the other hand, showed no change in her facial expression, but in her mind, she began to question who this 'Midna' could possibly be and why Link silenced Zelda about her so quickly.

"Anyway," Zelda continued "I'm sure you know by the letter you received as to why I have asked you to come to Hyrule Castle."

"I do, actually," the young hero paused to wipe his mouth with his napkin "and I know that such a ceremony would be expected. But, I was wondering, do we have to make such a big deal about it?"

"What do you mean?" the princess questioned.

"Well, I'm just not good with speeches and attention and such. So, I'd rather we didn't a big ceremony. Is that okay?"

The young ruler gave a small smile in return to her friend's request. "Of course, Link. If you do not wish to have such a ceremony, then I am okay with that."

Link smiled, happy to know the ceremony would not occur. His moment didn't last long, as Rusl took this as an opportunity to speak.

"If I may, Your Highness. I think we should at least have some sort of celebration for the modest hero." Link stared at him from across the table, receiving a knowing, mischievous smile from his mentor. "Possibly a banquet?"

Zelda glanced between the two. When she realized what Rusl was hinting at, she followed suit. "Rusl, I do believe you are correct. It would be remiss of me to not have some form of celebration for our hero here." She gestured towards Link, who gave both of his friends a deadly glare.

"Trust me, Zel, you really don't have to do this." Link tried for one more out.

"Oh, but I think we do. A small feast tonight, in honor of Link. That sounds like a splendid idea, don't you think, Rusl?"

"Of course, Your Highness. Now, I believe Ghislain asked me to aid in training the troops today. So, I'll take my leave." The older man stood up from his chair hastily and made his way towards the training grounds.

"You'll pay for this later, Rusl," Link warned him. All he received in return was a nonchalant wave as the man walked away with Ghislain.

Both Zelda and Ilia tried to hide their laughter behind their hands, enjoying the opportunity to tease Link. It made everything feel normal.

"Do not worry, Link. It will just be us and anyone you wish to invite from Castle Town. I promise it will not be a big ordeal." The princess gave Link a reassuring smile as she rose from her chair. Maids started clearing away the table, taking dish after dish away to be washed. "Now, I must attend to my duties. The ambassadors and council have waited long enough. I will arrange the banquet for tonight. Meet back here an hour after twilight. You two are free to do whatever you wish until then. I will see you both later."

With that, the princess left the dining hall, leaving Ilia and Link by themselves.

"Well, they definitely cornered you," Ilia toyed with Link.

Link smirked. "Yeah, they did. I'll at least get Rusl back for it. Don't know about Zel, though."

"Yeah, getting payback on the _Princess_ of Hyrule almost sounds like treason."

Her friend gave a humored hum before standing. "True. But today, I think I'll just worry about spending time with you," his grin continued as he extended his hand to Ilia. "I don't think you've received a proper tour of Castle Town yet if I'm not mistaken."

Ilia put her hand in Link's as she stood up alongside him. "No, I don't believe I have. But who could give me a tour of such a big place?" She continued playing along with Link's game.

The hero chuckled lightly. "I'm sure I know of someone who'd be willing and able."

"Good," the young woman replied "I'm eager to see this tour."

The pair left the dining hall, hand in hand. It felt right, and they didn't let go as they walked out of the castle into the bustling marketplace.

Castle Town's square was abuzz with activity. Merchants who did not have the money to own a shop sold their modest wears from makeshift stalls. They were simple setups, but they fit in quite well with the marble architecture of the stores. The merchants advertised everything, from produce to homemade jewelry, toys to home remedies; one could find anything they desired if they looked hard enough. However, Ilia and Link bypassed all of these stands and went directly towards the Malo Mart at the far end of the square.

As they entered the store, they noticed a small gathering of people in front of the counter. They made their way up to the front of the group and saw Malo, offering another one of his amazing deals to the people.

"Today, I have a pair of glass bottles to sell! And they can all be yours for-" the young boy paused as he turned his head towards the crowd, spotting Ilia and Link at the front of it.

"Ilia, Link" he greeted as happily as he could while maintaining his stoic, businessman demeanor. "Malver! Come take over, I have some guests to attend to!"

From the back of the store emerged a man with a black mustache and a spinning horn on his head. "Yes, sir!" He took up the place Malo had recently been standing and began to advertise items to the crowd. "Yes, good sirs and madams, there are no better deals in all of Hyrule, I can assure you of that!"

As Malver continued enticing the crowd, Malo made his way up to his two friends. He gave a small wave to the pair. "It's good to see some friendly faces around here."

"It's good to see you too, Malo," Ilia greeted. "How has business been?" She knew Malo wouldn't talk with them for long if they talked about something that didn't pique his interest. In other words, anything that wasn't business or money.

The young businessman kept an emotionless composure but continued to speak happily. "Business is going great. No one can beat the Hero of Deals," he boasted with pride. "I'm probably going to try and expand my store to Zora's Domain and Faron Woods soon. Odd places, but I know a pair of afros who would gladly let me set up my shops for money."

"'Pair of afros'?" Ilia asked.

"He's talking about this bird near the Forest Temple who runs a potion stand and this girl near Zora's Domain who runs a boat shop." Link informed her.

"'A bird'?" Ilia repeated incredulously.

Malo nodded. "Yup, hopefully they'll allow me to move in. Everyone needs deals in their life. Right, everybody?" The young boy spoke louder so his patrons behind him could hear. All of them cheered and the rowdy crowd became even more so, almost jumping over the counter to buy anything.

"Nowhere else has such loyal customers," Malo spoke as he turned around to witness what was happening, then turned back to his friends. "Now, are you here to buy anything? I'm a busy man. Time is money after all. And if you aren't buying anything, you're wasting both."

Ilia and Link shook their heads. "No, I don't think-"

"Then I bid you both good day, and hope to see you again soon," Malo spoke in his usual business-like tone as he turned around to return to his customers.

"Wait!" Ilia called after him. "There is one more thing." She grabbed Link's arm and pulled him next to her. "There's a feast being held in Link's honor at the castle tonight, and we were wondering if you would come."

Malo paused, and without turning around said, "I won't pass up free food, or the chance to expand my list of business contacts. I'll be there. Now, I must really get back to work. Farewell." Then he disappeared behind the counter, and reappeared next to his employee, starting the harsh practice of supply and demand all over again with his eager buyers.

Ilia and Link turned to each, rolling their eyes but smiling as well. It was good to see the young merchant again, but he hadn't changed a bit. Even before Link left on his journey, Malo had always been a little quiet and tried to sell stuff whenever possible. It suited him, but the pair questioned how he was able to run a business at his age and his parents be completely okay with it. A question that would most likely never be answered.

They left the shop and walked towards the South Entrance to Castle Town. As they neared the gate that led out of the bustling marketplace and into Hyrule field, they turned into an unassuming alley. Walking down the stairs, they heard a soft meow and saw a big white cat just as it walked inside through a high window. A smile grew on both of their faces as they entered the same establishment through a door below the window. Telma's Bar.

As they walked through the entrance, they noticed the bigger woman standing behind the bar with her back towards them.

Before either of them could speak, she waved the Ordonians off and said, "You're late. Put all of the drinks in the next room over!" She pointed towards the room where the Resistance used to meet. "And don't break any of the glasses like last time, I won't be paying for them again!" Then, she added under her breath, "Clumsy ranchers…"

Ilia and Link's smile continued.

"Same old, loud Telma," Link said jokingly.

The woman's ears perked up. She turned around, rage written on her face. "Loud?! Who are you calling-" When she saw the two young Ordonians and not the delivery man, her face calmed and she grinned widely. "Ilia! And Link!"

The big woman hopped over the bar and jogged up to her visitors, wrapping the duo up in a big, welcoming bear hug. "You two are a sight for sore eyes! How have you been?"

"Well… I'd love to tell you… but… air…" Link strained to speak in between gasping breaths.

Telma noticed the force she was hugging them with and set them down, allowing them to catch their breaths. "Sorry, I'm just happy to see you two is all. It's been far too long!" She walked back behind the bar, with Ilia and Link taking a seat on the stools in front of the countertop.

"I know, it has, but I think we can thank Link for that," she remarked sarcastically, turning a mock glare his way to add emphasis.

Link opened his mouth to counter her, but Telma spoke before he could. "Yeah, Link. I heard you left Ordon Village from Shad and them. Any reason why?" She spoke with a smile, but her question dripped with curiosity.

Link rubbed his neck uneasily. "I really can't talk about it. Not yet, anyway."

"Oh, Link's got a secret," Telma teased

"I promise I don't. It's just… complicated," he fumbled with a few words in his mind before settling on that.

Telma gave a hearty laugh. "I understand, honey. I'm just giving you a hard time since you haven't visited little, old me in so long." She smacked the young man's shoulder with the back of her hand playfully.

Ilia giggled at the display. In return, Link gave her a smirk and lightly shoved her which earned him a playful scowl. Both of them couldn't hold their composure any longer and started laughing, with Telma joining in.

The rest of the early afternoon was passed with the three of them talking and enjoying a small meal. They spoke of old times and the misadventures they had during Link's journey. They laughed at each other's jokes and made fun of one another, being on the receiving end moments later in a form of revenge. Ilia brought up the celebration for Link and invited Telma in the process. Of course, the woman said yes, happy to be able to participate.

All of them enjoyed each other's company and spoke until Ilia noticed how long they had been talking. Once she had, the two Ordonians stood up from their seats. Telma came from behind the bar and hugged each of them individually – and gently this time.

"It was great seeing you again, honey," she said to Ilia as she hugged the younger woman goodbye. "Don't go losing your memory anytime soon, I don't want you forgetting about Auntie Telma."

The two of them released from their hug. "I don't plan on it, Telma," the blonde woman responded happily. "I have Link to make sure that doesn't happen, again."

Telma turned from Ilia to Link, enveloping him in a similarly friendly hug. "Of course, you have Link. He's a big, strong hero after all. Take care of her, Link. Or else you're gonna have to answer to me."

"I'll make sure to watch over her, Telma." Link made to let go, but Telma kept him in her embrace for a moment longer.

Then, in a whisper only Link could hear, she said, "And you better tell her how you feel. She won't wait forever, honey." She released him from her hug then and went behind the bar counter, waving to the two of them while Link stood frozen in place.

Eventually, Ilia had to drag him by his arm towards the door. "Come on, Link. I'm sure there're other places you want to visit before the dinner tonight."

Telma continued to wave until they were out of sight. Then, she said to her cat, who was enjoying a fresh bowl of milk on the bar counter, "Two hopeless, romantic lovebirds. They better end up together, or I'll have to force 'em together." She chuckled at her joke, then went back to taking care of her establishment with a prideful attitude.

The sun had reached its apex in the sky by the time Ilia and Link left Telma's. Over the next few hours, the pair walked around the cobblestoned streets of Castle Town, visiting some of Link's friends he had met on his quest as they did so. They first went across the street from Telma's Bar.

There, they entered a very dark, musky room. It smelt heavily of incense that covered the single-room building in a thin fog. Curtains and rugs of vibrant colors rolled out across the floor. Books, pots, and other assorted objects were messily sorted onto several shelves, showing little care as to where they lay, as long as they stayed within reach. Finally, a bigger woman sat in front of the two Ordonians, wearing dark, oriental garb that matched her surroundings. A glowing crystal ball floated atop the table she sat behind and set itself down as the woman opened her eyes, noticing her two visitors.

There, Link introduced Ilia to the fortune teller, Fanadi. At Link's behest, and after he paid the older woman, Ilia had her fortune read. The younger woman sat in front of the glowing crystal ball and placed her palms in the fortune teller's hands.

The older woman closed her eyes and recited the mantra "elihwa sekat gnidaol tiaw" a few times before speaking. "I see… darkness. Piercing red eyes and… a wolf? Hm… interesting." Ilia's eyes grew wide in wonderment, while Link's grew in terror. "I smell smoke and feel heat… Fire. The only thing illuminating the darkness- Wait!" The fortune teller's grip tightened on Ilia's hands, causing the young woman to yelp in surprise.

"Something else illuminating the darkness. A light. A shining light, in the form of a man. I can't see him… The scene is changing." Fanadi's grip relaxed on Ilia's hands and a smile came to the seer's face. "I see you, holding a bundle of cloth and blankets. You're smiling, happy, and singing gently to a newborn hidden in the blankets." The fortune teller's eyes opened and mixed emotions were etched on her face. "You will face troubling times ahead, Ilia. But, through these times, you will emerge happier and stronger than you were before. Fight through the darkness, and the light will find you."

Ilia smiled at the fortune teller and thanked her. The pair left feeling differently than they had coming in. Ilia felt anxious about what her future might hold.

Link, on the other hand, felt a sense of dread. Red eyes, a wolf, darkness; these were things he had seen in his nightmares as of late. He wondered if there was any correlation between the two, but put them aside for the moment, deciding not to dwell on the issue.

The two continued their day walking around Castle Town. They stopped by a home full of golden bugs and a big tree growing in the middle of the building. Link greeted the young girl living there, named Agitha, and introduced her to Ilia. After a quick meeting, they left, with the bug girl glaring at Ilia and saying something about her 'hiding a golden bug.' Link dragged her out of the door before she could reply.

After that, the two Ordonians continued to walk along the same path. Eventually, they came to a spot Link recognized all too well. He chuckled. This prompted Ilia to ask what was so funny.

"Well, that tent is where I won that game I told you about." Link couldn't help but laugh some more, as he made his way to the tent. "Come on," he held his hand out to Ilia "maybe you'll be able to see what I'm talking about." She grabbed his hand with a smile and followed him into the purple tent.

It was dark when the two of them entered. Then, all at once, several lights flashed on, momentarily blinding Ilia and Link.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to the STAR Game! Where anyone can be a star!" He pointed towards Link. "Even you-YOU?! I mean-you! Our number one star!" Purlo spoke to the hero with mock enthusiasm. "How much is he gonna swindle me for this time…?" the conman spoke to himself, even though his guests could clearly hear him.

"If I remember right, Purlo, you're the one that does the swindling," Link corrected.

The 'entertainer' jumped back in shock, surprised that he could hear him. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sw-Swindling?! I-I can assure you that I do no such thing!" Purlo cleared his throat. "Anyways, would you like to… participate? Please say no…"

"You know, since you offered, why not?" Link said nonchalantly, as he reached for the hookshots in his pouch.

"Good luck, Link!" Ilia said to him as he entered the cage.

"Thanks," he responded as Ilia sat in the stands. He noticed Kili, Hanna, and Misha sat next to her, all of them swooning and cheering for Link. He gave them an unenthusiastic wave, then turned back to the challenge before him.

All four of the girls watched in amazement, Purlo in despair, as Link swung from wall to wall of the chain-link cage. In no time at all, he claimed all the glowing balls and beat the game. The four girls cheered and Purlo's jaw fell open before he regained his composure. "V-very good showing, my star! More like a very _bad_ showing… Dammit…" the man spoke as Link climbed down from the cage.

Ilia came up to Link, excited from the display. "That was amazing, Link," then she lowered her voice to a whisper, "and you were right, it's pretty funny to see him lose at his own game." The blonde-haired girl giggled.

Purlo came up to Link, holding out an orange rupee. "Here, the usual prize," he sighed heavily in defeat.

Link pushed the gem away. "No thanks, Purlo. I think I've taken enough of your money."

The conman was shocked. "R-really?! I mean, are you sure…?"

"Of course, keep it. Instead, I'd like the little stuffed goat you have over there." Link pointed to a selection of prizes behind Purlo.

"But, those are for losers-I mean, of course! Whatever the star wants! Sucker… Heh..." The gleeful man ran over and back as fast he could to give Link his prize. "Here you go, Star! It was great seeing you. Come again soon! Or don't…" The man waved goodbye to the two with a fake smile on his face.

Once Ilia and Link had left the tent, Link held the goat out towards her. "Here. Hope this finally gets me off the hook for leaving Ordon Village." He gave a half-smile as Ilia took the stuffed animal.

"You won this for me?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it," Link replied uncharacteristically meekly.

Ilia smiled and hugged him, feeling the hero's arms wrap around her shortly after. "Okay, I think you're forgiven," she said lightly.

They broke apart. Then, Link held out his arm for Ilia. "Good. Now, milady," he spoke in a sarcastically, noble tone "I believe there's one more place we should go to before the banquet."

The young woman giggled, as she hooked her arm in Link's and joined in. "If you say so, good sir. Might I ask where we are going?"

"Oh, it's a surprise. But I'm sure you'll love it." With that, they walked together, arm in arm, back towards Hyrule Castle.

As they walked through the gate into the castle grounds, Ilia expected to be led towards Hyrule Castle, expecting the surprise to be in there. However, Link took a left turn, leading them away from the towering entrance.

They traversed the western part of Hyrule Castle's garden, a winding maze of shrubs and flowers. Marble statues that had recently been put in during reconstruction added to the garden's beauty. Fountains honoring the Royal Family and the goddesses dotted the landscape. In the furthest reaches of this green garden lay a secret alcove, hidden behind vines and leaves, only known by those who had accidentally stumbled upon it in the past. That was where Link led Ilia.

As the pair passed through the foliage, Ilia's eyes widened in amazement. Before her lay a cobblestone path, some of the stones torn away by the growing grass that hid underneath. On the sides of the path were two rows of bushes and flowers, with birds singing their merry songs and butterflies dancing around them. Stone, windowless walls sheltered this hidden oasis away from sight.

At the end of the pathway stood a fountain etched out of stone. Cracked and worn away by time, water flowed from rear chutes into a pool below. Etched into the back of the fountain was a mural, of what, Ilia could only guess. What she could make out depicted the familiar symbol of the triforce and a man clad in clothes, similar to Link's, holding a sword up towards it: a memorial to a hero that had long passed into the bowels of forgotten history. Under the early twilight's orange hue, the scene painted before Ilia and Link was all the more picturesque.

"Wow," was all Ilia could say as she examined the setting in wonderment.

Link chuckled as he led her towards the fountain. "Beautiful, isn't it? It almost reminds me of-"

"Ordon Spring," Ilia finished for the hero.

Link smiled softly. "Yeah. Ordon Springs."

The two sat down at the edge of the worn fountain. For a few moments, they enjoyed the simple setting. It was a wonder, one that anyone would be lucky to see in their lifetime.

"It's incredible," Ilia broke the silence.

"It is, isn't it?" Link agreed. "I've only been here once, but I felt at peace the short time I stayed in this place. It was," he paused for a moment, then continued in a softer voice "during my quest."

His gaze fell to the ground, and Ilia watched him worriedly. "Link…" she ventured tentatively.

"I'm… I'm fine." The young man let out a heavy sigh. "This journey put me through a lot. Some of it still haunts me to this day. And I want it all to just disappear. I want it to just go away…" Link finished with hurt in his voice.

A comforting warmth covered his right hand. His eyes rose towards it to see Ilia's hand covering his. "Link… All that you've done, I can understand why it hurts you. And," she paused for a moment "whenever you're ready for help, I'll be there, waiting."

Link gave a timid smile. "Thank you, Ilia. You don't know how much that means to me."

She smiled and blushed, shying away from Link's rising gaze so he couldn't see her reddening cheeks. "I'm glad it means that much to you. But," she turned back to face him "if you don't mind, can I ask you one question about your journey."

"Alright, I think I can answer one question." He let out a deep breath, ready to confront his past.

"Okay. Who was Midna?"

"She…" Link was caught off-guard, trying hard to find the words to describe her. "She was a true friend. Someone I could always count on. She was stubborn and demanding, yet loyal and beautiful. She helped me in more ways than I can imagine. I wouldn't have succeeded in my quest had she not been by my side." He sighed again. "But, after everything was finished, she left. I had no one to help me with what came next, no one who saw what I saw to help me cope with all that happened. I miss her, and I wish she was still here." He finished with a small tear trailing down his cheeks.

"Oh. She sounds amazing," Ilia spoke lamely.

"She was," Link confirmed.

"And," Ilia spoke softly as she asked her next question "did you love her?"

Ilia now watched Link, who was thinking to himself. He turned towards Ilia, a small smile now on his face. She loved it when he smiled like that. Sheepish, yet strong. Devilish, yet kind. "No, I didn't. There's someone else that has already claimed my heart. Someone that I journeyed throughout Hyrule to find again." He spoke so sweetly, it soothed Ilia's ears and her rapidly beating heart.

Her hand tightened on Link's. They both shifted closer to each other. "Oh, and who is this girl that could beat out the amazing Midna?" she asked playfully.

Link chuckled before becoming lost in Ilia's eyes. "Well, she's even more beautiful than Midna. She has green eyes that remind of Ordon Forest. She has short, blonde hair that is soft to the touch." He gently brushed a strand of hair straying too close to Ilia's eye. "And, even though she can be a little brash at times," this earned him a smack on the shoulder from Ilia, causing both of them to giggle "she's my greatest friend, and I would do anything to see her smile."

Ilia did just that as her cheeks grew red. The pair scooted even closer to each other, their faces following. "This girl sounds amazing, I wonder who she is?" she continued toying with Link.

"Just some farm girl from Ordon. I'm sure you'd like her," he played back.

"I'm sure I would," she spoke in a whisper.

The pair's faces came closer to each other. Link could feel Ilia's breath tickle his lips. Their noses brushed slightly as they titled their heads. They closed their eyes. Their faces slowly continued moving, enjoying the moment. Hearts fluttered, beating fast and in unison. Wanting lips were just a mere inch from the other's. All either of them ached for now was just taste of the other. Just one taste.

As their lips were about to meet, a deep horn blew in the distance, echoing throughout the hidden grotto. Ilia and Link broke away from each other, distracted by the new sound.

"What was that?" Ilia asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but it sounds familiar," Link responded.

He tried to place where he had heard that sound before. Images of ugly, green faces and red eyes passed through his mind. A pained Colin and Ilia appeared as well. Then, a big boar with an equally big rider. He carried a spear and smiled an evil toothy grin as he tauntingly glared at Link. The creature laughed a throaty, evil laugh.

Worry was now written clearly on Link's face. "No. What is he doing here? He said he'd leave us alone," he spoke with a quiet rage as he stood. He ran towards the exit to the hidden garden, with Ilia following close behind him.

"Who'd leave us alone? Link!" She asked as she ran to catch up to him.

"King Bulblin." He faced Ilia. "The bastard that kidnapped you, Colin, and the others."

Ilia stopped in her tracks, paralyzing horror showing on her face. Memories flashed in her head. Terrible things that she had trained herself to forget now forced themselves to the forefront of her mind. She was scared.

 _What could he want…?_ she wondered worriedly. Every terrible possibility then found its way into her head. Revenge on Link, taking Ilia back, raiding Castle Town, and several other unpleasant thoughts.

Before she could think of any more, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Link looking at her worriedly. "Ilia?"

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she gently removed Link's hand from her shoulder and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, I promise."

Link knew otherwise but nodded hesitantly. He took her hand and continued running towards the sound of the near consistent droning of King Bulblin's horn.

 _Whatever he wants,_ Link internally remarked as his eyes momentarily shifted back towards Ilia _he won't get._


	6. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Bulblin has announced his presence with the sound of his horn, returning to Hyrule. His presence brings a sense of dread to those in Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. Warned of encroaching danger, Ilia revisits past memories she wished would have stayed locked away in the back of her mind. But perhaps in searching those memories through her dreams, they may lead her to something she can do to help her friends and family...

The dirge of the horn continued to echo throughout Castle Town. Fear permeated every nook and cranny. By then, most, if not all, of the citizens and merchants had found shelter inside their homes or other buildings. Save a handful of soldiers who followed behind five other individuals.

Zelda led the small group, which was composed of a unit, Ghislain included, along with Ilia, Link, and Rusl. The collection of soldiers, Zelda, and Rusl joined the two young Ordonians as they exited the garden. The Ordonian swordsman, already armed, recognized the danger, indicated by the sword and shield he handed Link.

Fearing what may happen, Link urged Ilia to wait for them at Hyrule Castle. For whatever reason, the young woman urged to join them. Her stubbornness – along with limited time – forced Link to adhere to Ilia's wishes.

 _Besides,_ he tried to reassure himself _I know where she is and can protect her if she's with me._ So, the young hero reluctantly allowed Ilia to accompany them in their race towards the West Gate of Castle Town - the location from where the horn's sound emanated.

Although the horn sounded familiar to everyone in the group, none of them knew exactly why King Bulblin had decided to come to Castle Town. Whatever the case, they all believed it to be in ill tidings. Even though Link had beaten the king, it wasn't unlikely that they would ignore the young man's threats. Any speculation would be answered soon, as the group rushed through the gateway leading to the deep ravine separating Castle Town from Eldin Province.

As the stone bridge came into view, so did the small gathering of Bulblins atop their Bullbos. From their thin ranks rose a massive Bullbo, armored and much larger than his smaller brethren. Sitting on his personal huge, boar-like animal was none other than King Bulblin himself.

The monstrous Bulblin carried a banner in one hand and his war horn in the other. He held nothing that could be considered a weapon save for the spear-tipped banner. However, his minions had clubs and bows, ready at their sides should anything take a turn for the worse. Surprisingly, the king wore no armor, just pants, boots, and a red hood that exposed his face. From the Hylians' and Ordonians' perspective, it appeared the king was not prepared for battle, which prompted the question: what did he want?

King Bulblin rode his steed to the middle of the bridge, leaving his escort behind. The group from Hyrule Castle met him in the middle, every man's hands on their swords, ready to draw them at a moment's notice. Zelda headed the group.

"Ah, Princess Zelda," the green behemoth began. "I don't believe this is a proper royal greeting for a peaceful talk, now is it?" A toothy grin followed the end of his rhetorical question.

"Excuse my escort, but I believe we are well within our rights," the young princess retorted. "After all, you have your own guard and our peoples have not had the most pleasant relationship in the past."

King Bulblin gave a hearty, deep laugh. "Why of course, I wouldn't expect anything less. Have one hand reach out for peace, the other armed with a dagger behind your back. I like it."

It was then that the king noticed who she had brought with her. An all too familiar man clad in green, and his hand reaching for the sword strapped to his back. "And you brought the green-hatted bastard along," the Bulblin chuckled grimly. "Good, he should hear this as well."

Link's eyes narrowed at his rival, though his mouth stayed shut. He didn't have anything to say to the king.

"Yes, I have brought the Hero of Twilight with me. He is my guest after all. I also believed that you would not attack us if he stood by my side, knowing the relationship you two have." The Princess made a small hand gesture between the pair, connecting them with an invisible tie; a tie neither of them wished to have.

"Of course. Our _relationship_ ," the King growled as his smile disappeared and his gaze met Link's cold blue eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, before his attention shifted to the young woman next to him.

Once again, a toothy grin appeared on King Bulblin's face. "And I see you have a brought a bargaining chip, as well. Just in case things resulted in violence. I must say, it is tempting to try and take her. Again." He spoke as he pointed one of his meaty fingers at Ilia.

Her eyes widened in horror. Link stepped forward, his hand motioning to unsheathe the sword from his back. Zelda's arm stopped him in his tracks. "Peace, Link. I do not think he wants war." The princess's eyes still focused on the king as she spoke. The young hero let his hand rest as he stepped back and Zelda lowered her arm.

As he relaxed, Ilia gripped Link's hand with her own. Fear coursed through her body, that much was certain. Memories came forth. Painful nights in a cage, the Bulblins taunting her, their prodding and touching…

Ilia felt a warm pressure on her hand, as Link squeezed it reassuringly. She turned to look up at him and met his slowly calming gaze. It told her everything would be okay, he would protect her. They wouldn't lay a finger on her. Her eyes and demeanor relaxed. She held on desperately to Link as her anchor to keep her from relapsing.

"King Bulblin, I believe there was something you wished to tell us," Zelda spoke, bringing his attention back to her.

His grin continued, pleased with the reaction his taunting had received from Link. "Yes. Down to business, I see." He took something out of the pack on his Bullbo's saddle. "It's unpleasant news, to say the least. So, I'll come out and just say it: my ingrate of a cousin, King Grask, wishes to invade Ordona and Faron Provinces to claim them as his own lands."

The three Ordonians' eyes widened in shock.

"Your cousin wants to attack Ordon Village?" Link spoke as he remembered the last time a group of Bulblins invaded his home. His grip on Ilia's hand grew tighter, as did hers on his.

The king rode to Zelda on his Bullbo, handed her a crumpled-up piece of paper, and sauntered back to his original spot. "Yes, and the egotistical son of a bitch had the nerve to ask my men to join him. Bah, arrogant, thinking he could come into these lands and just take control of my clan. He poses no threat to Hyrule proper, I can promise you that. He always was the runt of the litter." A deep, growling chuckle emitted from King Bulblin's throat. "However, I know Ordon Village and it has no soldiers to defend itself with. For that reason, I bring this to your attention instead of theirs."

Zelda's eyes hastily skimmed through the messy handwriting of King Grask's letter. Once finished, her attention returned to King Bulblin. "Why would you warn us of such an attack? Knowing that he is your cousin, I pause to consider why you would turn on your family," the Princess spoke suspiciously.

"Hmph. Again, he's my _cousin_. And if you knew anything about my family, you'd know blood feuds are common. More so within the family than with others." His growling chuckle, something that was becoming very familiar, passed his lips once again. "And if he took those lands, then I would be seen as weak for having what was once my task fall onto a lesser family member. If he were to succeed, which is very likely without intervention, then he would also hunt me down like a dog and claim my clan. I'm sure you understand why I come to you now, however bothersome it is."

Zelda nodded her head once. "I believe so, King Bulblin."

"Then you should see how this poses as a threat to the south. He will destroy your land, enslave anyone he finds, and kill all he sees as a challenge to him." His face contorted into one of contempt. "I don't want to see my cousin doing something I couldn't!" King Bulblin yelled, rage poisoning his words.

Everyone, save Link and Zelda, recoiled at the sudden outburst. Zelda held her hand up placatingly. "Peace, King Bulblin. We will do everything in our power so they do not succeed. Ghislain," her orders were directed towards the man to her right "return to the castle with the guard and have the soldiers ready to march south as soon as able. We must protect the people of Ordona and Faron."

Her captain of the guard clapped his heels together and gave a stern salute. "Yes, your majesty." Then, he turned to his men. "Let's go, soldiers! You heard her, we have a village to save!" Ghislain and his guard turned to rush back towards the castle, their armor and weapons clanking loudly along the way.

"And King Bulblin," Zelda turned back towards the hulking creature "will you aid us in this fight? I'm sure having your help would make this battle that much easier."

King Bulblin beat his fist against his chest. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss a fight like this for the world. Bulblins, we ride for battle!" The smaller creatures behind him cheered and rode back towards the plains of Eldin, whooping and hollering. "I will meet your men in Hyrule Field in three days. No more, no less. Knowing my cousin, he has already begun his march and will be there in that time. Until then."

His gaze flickered to Link, and their eyes met for a few moments before the king smiled. "Seems like we'll be working together, bastard-hero. Make sure your bargaining chip is well protected." He laughed deeply, tauntingly, before riding away to join his fellows.

Once the brute had left the bridge, Link spoke under his breath, "Damn, bastard." He turned to Ilia, the hatred leaving his eyes as his gaze transformed from cold steel to a gentle lake. "Ilia, are you okay?"

Link could see her shaking, he could _feel_ her shaking through her hand. She stared at the cobblestoned bridge, eyes still wide. Tears tugged at her eyes, begging to be released. Her legs bent, like they were about to give out but somehow still held strong. Link detested seeing Ilia in this state and cursed King Bulblin in the back of his mind. He released Ilia's hand, placing it on her left shoulder instead.

"Ilia…?"

She snapped out of her trance at Link's touch and calm voice. Her head turned towards the young hero, and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Link…"

Tears freely flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks. She buried her face in his tunic and wrapped her arms around him.

Her friend, her anchor, slowly enveloped her in his embrace, protecting her from the harms of the world as best he could. "Shh, Ilia. Shh… it's okay, he's gone," he cooed softly, trying to calm her down.

"Link," Rusl, speaking for the first time since the meeting began, came up to the hero. "We need to begin preparing for this invasion. Come on, son."

Link nodded slowly, knowing that they needed to protect Ordon Village. He turned back to Ilia and could still feel her shaking, fear running the course of her body. Gently, he picked up the young woman in his arms while she shifted hers around his neck. Her head fell onto his shoulder as she tried to sniff away her tears.

The group walked back to Hyrule Castle. Everyone's thoughts were focused on the protection of Ordon Village. Link's focus, of course, was shared with Ilia's safety. He walked without looking ahead, watching Ilia in his arms: in pain, in fear, memories of what had happened when she was kidnapped by the Bulblins making their way into her head.

 _What did they do to you?_ Link asked himself internally as he realized she still hadn't told him about her abduction.

As soon as the group made it back to the castle, they immediately went to preparing for the coming battle. Link took Ilia to her room, seeing that she needed rest. She had calmed down, but if only a little. Her eyes had returned to their normal size, but her body still had a slight tremor to it. Terror was releasing its grip on her but didn't want to let go so hastily.

Once the pair entered Ilia's room, Link sat her up on her bed. For a few moments, he sat next to her and held her gently. She made no move to escape, in fact she welcomed it, putting her arms around the hero's waist and laying her head on his shoulder. With his hands, Link rubbed Ilia's back and her arm, trying to ease her troubles.

About half an hour passed before her shaking had completely stopped. Ten minutes after, Ilia's eyes closed and she fell asleep. Once Link noticed this, he slowly removed his arms from her and her arms from him, careful not to wake her in the process. He laid her down on the bed and placed the covers over her, hoping that this rest would help her. He looked down at her for a moment, worry etched in his eyes. Then, he leaned down and kissed Ilia softly on her forehead.

"It'll be okay, Ilia. I promise, nothing will hurt you," Link whispered, hoping she would be okay when she awoke.

The young hero left to join the others in the war room, leaving Ilia to sleep and recover from her panic attack. Her fear didn't cease, but instead brought forth memories and visions. A subsequent nightmare that seemed to have no end.

* * *

Ilia's eyes opened up with a start. Expecting to see the ceiling of her room in Hyrule Castle, she gasped when she noticed it wasn't there. Instead, she now saw the wooden roof of an iron bar cage, trapping her inside a small rectangular space. Even though a cage such as this could be seen in any dungeon, she knew where it had her.

She sat up slowly, her body already shaking in fright. She hesitantly examined her surroundings. Outside of the cage, she saw rocky walls surrounding her on all three sides. Above, she managed to see the sky, indicating she was not in a cave. Then, she noticed the figures in front of her.

A group of Bulblins surrounded a fire, warming themselves up in the brisk fall weather. They laid back on their Bullbos as the animals slept. Above the fire, a piece of meat rolled on a skewer and one of the green humanoids moved the wooden handle of the cooking utensil in a circular motion to cook all sides of the meat. They all spoke in a garbled language, forgoing the few words of Hylian Ilia knew they knew. Bellowing laughs echoed from them at points and they drank greedily from a wineskin that they all shared.

Ilia cringed at the sight and every single fiber in her being told her to escape by whatever means necessary. She knew what was to come the next, this nightmare having once haunted her waking days and sleeping nights often.

The captive woman banged on the cage and tried to tear it apart. Her hands turned red and bloodied as she desperately tried to escape. It was no use. One of the Bulblins noticed their prisoner attacking the iron bars of her cage. A smile played under his blue mask, as it did with his companions. All of them stood up at once and stumbled over towards the cage.

One of the green monsters took a key out of his small pack and placed it in the lock that separated Ilia from freedom. She quickly scurried to the back of the cage, hoping to avoid the pain and humiliation for as long as possible. Her nerves were on end, her eyes still wide open with tears forming in the corners of them, and her body shook near uncontrollably as if she were caught naked in a snowy winter's night.

"No," Ilia panicked. "No, no, no! Not again, please! Please, I beg you, not again!" She continued yelling these words as the Bulblins spoke to each other in a language Ilia did not understand. A horrifying look could be seen in every one of the monsters' eyes and their devilish, evil smiles continued as they finally stood in front of her.

Immediately, all of the Bulblins began to prod and poke Ilia with their hands, touching her in places that she wished not to be touched. Tears fell freely from her eyes now as she violently tried to wriggle away from the monsters unwelcomed touches. In the process, she kicked one of them in the face, earning her a small victory that turned into a painful defeat all too quickly.

The Bulblins' smiles disappeared and anger now came to their faces. Ilia could only watch in horror, knowing what was to come. One of the Bulblins picked up a small club and raised it high in the air, aiming it at Ilia. She closed her eyes, hoping this would block out some of the excruciating pain that was to befall her, even though she knew it wouldn't.

When the pain didn't come, she opened her eyes a crack. Then fully, as she realized the Bulblins and constraining bars of her iron cage had disappeared. Now, she faced darkness that consumed every part of her vision. It made her feel alone, like no one else lived in this world, but her. Like all the emotion in the world, the wonder and nature, the discoveries and the experience vanished. And this darkness? The only thing left to take its place and remove the world's ever-changing, ever-descriptive color and features. Ilia didn't like it one bit.

Hesitantly, she started to feel a heat against the back of her neck that seemed to embrace her. The darkness's chill left her body and she felt an enveloping warmth. She calmed and let out a deep breath, smiling as the feeling of loneliness and foreboding left her body. Everything felt right again, the world had turned back into what it once was. Accompanying the heat was a light that silhouetted Ilia's body, creating a shadow that matched the darkness in color. Shadows evaporated and Ilia welcomed the change. She turned around to greet, what she assumed was, the rising sun.

Turning towards the light, her expression became fearful. The light behind her was not the sun, nor any other welcoming force. No, in front of her stood Ordon Village, which she could easily recognize. Yet the burning buildings and foliage caused it to appear foreign.

Fire burned everywhere. From Ilia and her father's house to Ordon Ranch to the lone shop in the village and back again. Ordonian goats ran from the ranch into town, many falling down in panic or dying from the scorch marks that marred their skin and the flames that licked their hides.

On the main pathway that led through Ordon Village laid her friends. The men, the women, even the children. Her father and Rusl, Uli and their baby girl, Juna. Everyone lay dead or dying in the street. Many could be seen having died from the fire that now surrounded the doomed village. Others had deep cuts or wounds that signaled the role only a weapon could play in their deaths. Those still squirming in their last moments of painful agony screamed and cried in horror. Their rasping screams could be heard all around, causing Ilia to cover her ears as she wished the death knell of her friends and family to disappear.

She closed her eyes and fell to her knees, tears cascading down her face.

"Help us!" she heard.

"Save us!" they pleaded.

It was no use. Even with her hands trying to block out the medium of sound, she still heard the villagers' desperate and hopeless pleas.

"This isn't real," Ilia tried to reassure herself. "They're alive, this is just a nightmare… They're alive, this is just a nightmare…." She repeated her mantra over and over again as she shook her head to rid herself of the images. But nothing she did woke her up. The screams continued, echoing into the deathly cold night and evaporating across the inky black sky that was now filled with the fire's thick smoke.

All of a sudden, the voices stopped. The last of the screaming reverberated silently into the darkness. Ilia looked up and saw none of the villagers moving. They had all died, their suffering had ended. Her head fell again in defeat. Everyone she knew, everyone she loved: gone. She had nothing now. Nothing to guide her or save her, nothing to aid her or tell her what she needed to do.

No one.

She heard footsteps alongside the crackling sounds of burning wood. Her head shot up to see what was coming towards her.

 _Maybe one of them is alive,_ she hoped.

Her hopes were swiftly dashed away as an enormous, threatening figure emerged from the fog-like smoke covering the village.

Along Ordon Village's main path walked a great, grey wolf. Armor of red and black spikes protected it. Razor-sharp teeth protruded from its mouth and glistened with fresh blood. Its eyes glowed with a hungering blue that wished to sate its appetite. Riding the monster was a Bulblin.

This one, though skinny and lanky like many of the Bulblins, held a staff in its hand and stood almost as tall as King Bulblin. Like his counterparts, he had horns extending from the top of his head, but they curved to the bottom of his jawline. His left eye shone with a fierce, blood red and his right had a scar etched over it, permanently closing it shut. Dark robes flowed down his figure. Feathered pads were placed atop his shoulders and leather belts stretched across his chest, filled with liquids of many vile colors. The thin line of his mouth was etched across his face under his flat nose, showing no emotion at all.

King Grask. The name popped into Ilia's mind suddenly. It could only be him.

He rode silently towards the frozen girl in front of him. Then, he ushered his wolf to move faster, then even faster. Finally, Ilia regained control of her body and she urged it to run as fast she could.

She ran and ran, looking behind her to only see darkness envelope her surroundings and King Grask rushing towards her. She couldn't feel herself moving anywhere and concluded she was only running in place, the goddesses dooming her to a grim fate.

The monstrous wolf came closer to the frightened young woman until it was only mere feet from her. It jumped, jaw open, and claws ready to pounce on its helpless prey. Ilia covered her head with her arms to helplessly protect herself from the death she knew was coming. She let loose a fearful scream into the continuously encapsulating darkness.

* * *

Ilia awoke violently, sitting up quickly from her bed. Her head ached slightly and she felt a moistness around her eyes, signaling the beginning of tears. Sweat covered most of her body, allowing the thin, white material of her dress to cling to her skin.

She rose her shaking hands to her eyes and stared at them absentmindedly as she thought back to the nightmare she had just experienced. The first part, with the three Bulblins, had been a terror that haunted her for weeks, even months, after she recovered her memory. Only recently had she been able to fully quell such memories and let them retreat to the back of her mind. Seeing King Bulblin brought them rushing back to her.

The following scene, however, she had never seen before as part of the familiar dream: the wolf, the thin, yet dangerous Bulblin riding the beast, and Ordon Village burning to the ground. Her memories contained no such images, so she wondered where they had come from. She wrapped her arms around her legs. She stared numbly between her legs as she leaned her head against her knees.

_What could it have possibly been?_

Her thoughts echoed from wall to wall in her mind as she scrambled to find any scrap of information that could explain what she saw. Of course, the first thing that came to mind was the warning of the threat to Ordon Village by King Bulblin. This was what most likely brought the vision to her head, but she didn't understand how it had been so clear like she had been peering into the future.

Her head shot up, as she remembered something Renado had told her about the realm of dreams. It had occurred after she had asked the shaman about seeing Link and her together in Ordon Village in her dreams when she had no real memory of him after she awoke one morning. She asked him how she could see it so clearly.

 _'You see, child, dreams are like links to our deeper subconscious that can only be accessed during times when sleep has claimed us,'_ his voice rang with a gentle, yet informative, tone. His hair and robe swayed in the wind as his deep, brown eyes examined Ilia. _'You merely saw something that you have experienced or will experience. Dreams such as these can bring back long-forgotten memories of the past or foretell a dark event that will occur in the near future. I believe this dream was trying to break the wall that separates your past from your present. Remember such dreams as these, Ilia, the ones you have now and the ones you may see later. For they are trying to tell you something, and it is up to you whether you heed their advice, or let it fall on deaf ears.'_

 _Is something trying to tell me what I should do?_ the distressed woman thought to herself for a moment, recollecting the already fading pieces of the nightmare she experienced. Everything felt so real. The fire. The pain. The ever-encroaching darkness. Everything felt real.

"This was a warning of what the future may hold," she said assuredly to herself. "But why would I see that? Unless…" Almost instantly an idea came to the forefront of her mind as to the vision's meaning. She jumped off of her bed and bolted through the doorway out of her quarters and towards the war room where she knew Link, Rusl, and Zelda would be.

_Link won't like this, but I don't want to just sit on the sidelines and let everyone do the work this time. I need to help, in whatever way possible._

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Link chided as Ilia finished packing the rest of her belongings on Epona's saddle. They stood in the cool, morning grass of the field outside of the South Gate of Castle Town.

Ilia had come to him the night before while the others were devising a strategy for the coming battle. She explained the vision she had just received while she was asleep to all of them. Link, while supportive, still worried about what had happened to her earlier that day; Rusl and Ghislain held their hands to their chins in thought as Ilia spoke every word; and Zelda watched on without a hint of emotion on her face, but nodding in understanding. All in all, they didn't seem to take the vision as some sort of crazy scheme Ilia created for some stupid reason. The next thing she proposed, however, wasn't as well received. Especially by Link.

She told them she wanted to return to Ordon Village to warn the villagers about the impending attack. Alone.

Link, as she expected he would, almost immediately went against the idea. She knew he only did it because he was looking out for her safety. After all, he had already lost her once and he didn't want to lose her again. Rusl also joined in, telling her that such an idea could put her at risk. Zelda tried to parlay between them and offer a joint resolution with a messenger being sent to Ordon Village instead of Ilia.

The stubborn farm girl battled back with her words, explaining how she had to do this. She told them she wanted to help in any way possible, and if this was how she could, then she would. Everyone had been fighting her battles for her, and she felt useless. At the mention of that, Link and Rusl backed off from arguing and eyed their feet.

Eventually, an uncertain smile came to Zelda's face and she agreed with the farm girl. Link and Rusl both turned to the Princess in shock, but they realized they were right. If Ilia rode Epona, she would be faster than any messenger and she would be helping in the battle to come. After all, someone needed to warn the villagers. Ilia would know just what to say and how to evacuate the village in time. So, reluctantly, they agreed with her. Both men knew she was headstrong at times like these and would do what she wished. One way or another.

Even after Link agreed to Ilia's plan, he still tried to persuade her to stay behind the safe walls of Castle Town.

"It's just that you are putting yourself into danger. You'll be safer here, Ilia," Link pleaded unsuccessfully.

Though scared and tempted to stay with Link, Ilia held strong to her beliefs. The young woman turned from tending to Epona, a small smile on her face. "I'll be okay, I promise. Someone needs to evacuate the village just in case they come earlier than expected," she voiced courageously, yet hesitantly.

Of course, she wished Link and her could just stay in Castle Town and enjoy his banquet, but that had changed when King Bulblin came. This time, she didn't want to just be a damsel in distress that needed saving. She wanted to help. Even if fear of being captured by Bulblins again did cross her mind, she held her ground.

"I promise, Link. I'll be okay," she reassured him for the umpteenth time as she saw the worry on his face.

"I know, I just…" he let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground. "I don't trust King Bulblin, what if he _is_ working with King Grask? You could be walking into a trap and I can't lose you again." He spoke quietly as his eyes still held Ilia's.

She inched closer towards the young hero. "You won't. I'll make sure of it," she spoke softly.

"I know you will, but what if what you do just isn't enough? What if they arrive and you can't escape? What if…" Link's head shifted away from his childhood friend, shame coursing through his body as he realized what he had just said. He knew Ilia was strong, but exactly how strong was she? Sometimes he was scared to test those limits.

Ilia's soft face scolded him slightly. Though Link couldn't see it, he knew it was. She turned around with a huff and said, "Well, Mr. _Hero_ , I can assure you I know how to take care of myself _just fine_."

Link glanced up. The frown on his face slowly turned into a small smile. He came up behind her and rested his hands reassuringly on her shoulders. His hands caused shivers to course through Ilia's body, warming her against the pleasant chill of autumn. With their bodies so close, any remnants of cold seemed chased away. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and enjoyed the staggered, constant air that tickled her. She made no motion to move, content with how they stood.

The young hero took this as his chance to speak. "Still the same old Ilia I know and…" his words were caught in his throat as he stopped himself from finishing his sentence. His features softened again as he continued, "… and you will be safe. I just worry because I care deeply about you."

A faint smile flittered across Ilia's face. She reached her left hand to his, clutching his fingers gently while he returned the reassuring gesture. She gave a contented sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into her hero for a moment before turning. Link was even closer than she thought, as she almost immediately fell into his arms when she faced him.

Stunned for but a moment, Link's arms hesitantly moved to Ilia's waist and her hands had come to rest on his chest.

The blush in both of their faces reddened. Again, they found themselves lost in each other's eyes. A moment of comfortable silence fell between them as they just studied each other.

Link's expression was soft and content. Only a worried furrow in his brow marred his tranquil face, showing he was scared of letting Ilia go. All he wanted to do was protect her, and she knew that, but even she had to help those around her when she could. Understanding that, it was hard for the young hero to quell his protective instincts. Even worry plagued the hero, Ilia still thought he was as handsome as ever.

Ilia appeared as she always had to her friend: a simple entrancement. Her small dimples added to her beauty, as did the shy spots of red around her cheeks. Despite the situation, she seemed at peace, like she had found everything she had needed within Link's arms. And who's to say she hadn't? Every one of her problems seemed to have melted away at his touch. The nightmares were but faint whispers now, not even garnering the slightest bit of her attention. Everything evil seemed to disappear and everything good came to the forefront of her mind.

Link made to speak, but his words were unheard as Ilia cut him off with her lips. The kiss had caught both by surprise – each taken aback by Ilia's sudden action. Slowly they closed their eyes, easing into and savoring the moment. Hands gestured the other further into their arms, wrapping around a lithe waist, placed against a heavily beating chest. By all means would an on-looker consider the action chaste, but by no means did it feel that way to the two lovers. What felt like minutes (but was only a couple seconds) pleasantly dragged on while the pair enjoyed their first kiss, relishing in their unspoken feelings for each other. Then as quickly as it began, it ended.

They broke apart from each other, their hearts racing rapidly as they released fast, shallow breaths. They smiled, their foreheads touching in a caring motion. Reopening their eyes, Ilia hesitantly broke apart from Link's embrace, until only their hands remained intertwined. Fingers unlocked reluctantly as Ilia made her way to Epona and saddled the horse.

As she ushered her steed forward she turned back to wave at Link. "I'll be back in a couple of days," she reassured sweetly.

"And I'll be waiting," Link returned. He stayed until Ilia had ridden away from his view. The sun shone warmly now as the hero turned to walk back to Hyrule Castle.

 _She's still the same old Ilia that I know and love,_ he finished his earlier sentence internally while smiling sadly. _I should have told her how I felt,_ he reprimanded himself, turning his mood sour. Touching his lips changed it around. A ghost of Ilia's kiss warmly pulsated under his fingers.

 _But I'll see her again. Then, I'll tell her everything_. Though he tried to reassure himself, some part of him believed he wouldn't be able to tell her his feelings anytime soon.

* * *

Perpetual darkness surrounded the plain on which these two spirits met. It blacked everything out and almost completely shrouded the constituents from each other's sights.

The first, a shrouded figure that seemingly blended in and out of the darkness, could only be truly located by the red of its eyes. It waited calmly for its opposite, who had green skin and stood tall in his dark robes, to speak.

 _A Bulblin,_ the dark spirit thought. _A_ _pity we have to rely on such disgusting, sniveling creatures to do the work we cannot do._ A smile flitted across its face. _No matter, when my master returns they will die all the same._

"Report, King Grask," the dark figure ordered the Bulblin with a snake-like voice.

The creature huffed. "You do not command me, spirit," he spoke with a resilient and deep tone. "You are only such after all."

 _For now…_ thought the red-eyed spirit. Its smile grew as it thought of the pain it would inflict upon the monster before it when it returned to the realm of the living. It struggled to keep the chuckle that rose inside its throat.

King Grask eyed the spirit skeptically. "Yes, well, the message has reached King Bulblin and as planned he has warned the Hylians. That traitor," he spat venomously. "And the vision I sent the girl has gone through. From what I can see, she is heading straight towards the village, blind to how close my army really is." He gave a short, dry cackle as he finished speaking.

"Good, then we'll have her and Link will come at you headstrong. Furious, angry, all of these emotions, and more. From there, you'll capture him and release me from my prison." Its smile disappeared. "Understood, Grask?" the question coming across bitterly.

The king growled but nodded his head in understanding. "Of course, _spirit_. Just remember that you are not my master, for we serve the same one."

The dark figured scoffed at his comment. "Begone, fool. Your presence angers me. Do as he commands or you will die a miserable and bloody death."

Again, the Bulblin growled but understood. He waved his hands around himself, then vanished. Wisps of darkness that flowed like smoke were all that remained of him. The now-lone figure smiled again and cackled loudly as it did the same. No trace of their meeting, save for the faint dark wisps and the echoing laughter, remained in this realm of perpetual darkness. Once the cackling passed, it returned to its never-ending silence, awaiting the return of the conspirators that used its unholy ground as a meeting place for their equally unholy deeds.


	7. Lingering Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilia returns to Ordon Village to help the villagers evacuate before King Grask can arrive to take it. Yet her actions put her in as much danger as they would any other person. Link has worried about her over the coming days before leaving to fight King Grask and his army with King Bulblin. But is his worry misplaced...?

Ordon Village sat in utter silence. The preparation and anticipation of the harvest festival did not fly along with the breeze. Animals did not graze gratefully on the grass at Ordon Ranch. Even the stream that flowed gently against rocks seemed to have lost its voice; silence joining silence. Nearly nothing spoke aloud as almost everyone had left the village.

Silence, pure and simple silence that sounded as loudly as the clap of thunder during a rainstorm.

A single noise did resonate in the small hamlet known as Ordon. The wind. It blew along the empty dirt path that wound through the village. Against the walls of the small, wooden buildings. But in this silence, the gentle wind seemed ominous. Carrying the noiselessness with it, only solidifying the fact that most of the villagers had indeed evacuated the soon-to-be captured village. Only two people remained to oversee any last-minute details.

Ilia and her father worked tirelessly to finish packing the meager belongings they could take with them. They had stayed behind to release the goats into the wilds, as Fado went on ahead to care for the few they could take. The rest of the indigenous beasts were released into the surrounding woods, as the villagers would rather have them free than see them eaten by such monsters as Bulblins.

It had been barely half a day since Ilia had returned to Ordon Village. When she had galloped in on Epona, the villagers instantly questioned where Link and Rusl were. She immediately informed them of where they were and what had transpired at Hyrule Castle.

The young Ordonian spoke of King Bulblin and his warning. All the while fright only grew on the villagers' faces. Many covered their mouth in gasps and others held on dearly to their loved ones, as if they would be taken away at this very moment. The children ran to their parents. Though older they remembered clearly when they were kidnapped last by Bulblins. They were terrified.

Then the young woman spoke of evacuating Ordon Village. She explained that they had at least a day before the Bulblins and King Grask arrived. Even though fear could still be seen in many of the Ordonians' eyes, they put on masks of determination. Immediately they all left Ilia and began packing the necessities they would need for the trip away from the small village.

Fado, Ilia, and Bo went straight to the ranch and rounded up the horses needed to carry the people to Castle Town. Fado managed to take a few of the Ordonian goats. He led the horses, and the pregnant goats and younger goats with him, taking all he could while leaving the rest for Ilia and Bo to take care of. The father and daughter scattered the rest of the goats to the woods, guiding them along the way to ensure they didn't hurt anyone.

Once they had finished, they met with the others. Colin and Talo had saddled their young horses and stood at the forefront of the group, swords and shields laid waiting on their backs. Uli and her daughter, Juna, rode on a chestnut mare that stood stoically and coolly in the middle of the group. Alongside her rode Beth and most of the others in the village on their own steeds. Finally, Jaggle and Fado rounded on their steeds in front of and behind the small herd of goats that would join them in their journey. They rode close to the herd to steer them in whichever direction they wished.

Bo told them to leave posthaste, saying that he and Ilia would be following close behind them, as they still had to prepare themselves to leave. Colin and Talo nodded in response, then ushered the group forward at a comfortable pace. Bo and Ilia waved goodbye before returning to their home to gather the few belongings they required for their journey.

Now, hurrying as to follow their fellow Ordonians, they packed clothes, food, and anything else that was of any import to the pair.

Ilia sighed heavily. Her father turned to face her as she did. "I can't believe I'm leaving home, again," she spoke solemnly. "I thought we could just live here for the rest of our lives in peace. Me and you, father…" A frown tugged at her face and the familiar stinging of tears could be felt in her eyes. She held her arms across her chest, trying to believe this was all just part of a nightmare and not really happening.

Bo halted his packing momentarily and came up behind his daughter. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. "And don't forget about Link," he spoke with a smile as he tried to lighten up the mood.

Immediately Ilia's face started to redden. She could feel Link's soft lips meeting hers, a remembrance of their first kiss. Memories of him floated into her mind in a matter of seconds, causing her to smile meekly.

Bo gave a bellowing laugh.

"F-father!" she chided him.

She turned around knocking her father's hands off of her shoulders and facing him. The bigger man still chuckled lightly at his daughter. Ilia tried to look angry at Bo for what he said but to no avail. In fact, she appeared all the more frazzled as the frown she tried to make kept wanting to turn into a smile. It tugged at her lips to the point where she had a half-smile, half-frown. Knowing that she couldn't hide her blushing cheeks or smiling face, she instead hid away behind her hands.

Bo, his laughter ending, took Ilia's hands in his. She turned her gaze to him with still rosy cheeks and a faint smile.

"Ilia, I may be an old man," he began "but I know love when I see it. The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you… You can't fool me, my baby girl. Though foolish at times, I'm not daft."

Bo chuckled lightly, as did Ilia.

"Link is perfect for you. I've known that since we found that young boy wandering around Faron Woods. There's only one thing I ask."

"What's that?" Ilia questioned unsuspectingly.

The mayor's grin widened. "I expect a strong and healthy baby boy! Someone who can match me in the sumo ring as soon as he's old enough!"

"Father!" The following playful slap on his chest only elicited hysterics from the elder of the two. "I- He hasn't even said he's loved me, yet." She stared at her toes with a hint of disappointment.

"Well, that boy has never been one for words," Bo reassured as comfortingly as he could. "Give him time." The mayor kneeled down to eye level with his daughter. "He'll tell you eventually. There's no one else he loves more, I can tell you that. He went on a journey to rescue you and return your memory. If that's not love, then I'm an overweight old goat!" He let loose another bellowing laugh as he slapped his extended belly. His daughter couldn't help but giggle.

The mayor embraced his daughter in a soft hug. Ilia sighed. "You're right. I'm just impatient, that's all."

"Trust me, I know," the mayor responded, earning him another playful slap.

"Come on, we need to catch up with the others," Bo added as he grabbed his knapsack.

Ilia nodded and did the same, following him out to the two horses that awaited them outside.

The one closest to the house, Epona, stood stoically, waiting for Ilia patiently while nibbling on the grass next to her hooves. Next to Epona stood Bo's steed. His hooves beat the ground restlessly as he waited to run. The tall Clydesdale stood tall on strong legs that could easily carry Mayor Bo. It awaited its rider's commands eagerly and tossed its mane from side to side impatiently.

Bo came up to his horse's side and tried to calm him down. "Whoa, boy! Whoa, Ergaster," he ordered calmly. "We'll be leaving shortly, don't you worry." He saddled Ergaster and waited for his daughter to do the same with Epona

Ilia came up to Epona as well, stroking her mane gently. "Are you ready to see him again, Epona?" The young woman asked with a smile. Her response was a small snort. Ilia laughed shortly at the horse's reaction. "I am too, girl. I am too."

As they saddled their steeds, they could feel the muscles of the animals' tense. Startled eyes shot wide open and their breathing quickened. Ears shot up in alert and they whinnied wildly. They rose up into the air on their two hind legs, almost knocking off their riders.

Just as Ilia was about to ask what was wrong, she felt it. A small, yet noticeable, tremor. It grew slowly at first, then all at once as it came closer and closer. Ordon Village's lightly packed earth rattled ever so slightly, but enough so that anyone could feel it. The gentle flow of the stream was interrupted from the movement and birds flew away from the trees marking the province's border.

Then, they saw them. A pack of wolves rode into the village, each one easily double the size of a large canine. They all wore blood-red, spiked armor, ready for battle. Their crazed eyes showed nothing for want but violence and killing, blood and death. Neither were the wolves alone.

Green, horned humanoids that could only be Bulblins rode atop these beasts, dressed in the same leather as those of King Bulblin's tribe, but with red pieces of armor mixed in. They carried weapons of many shapes and sizes; clubs and bows to spears and sharp axes. The Bulblins appeared as crazed as the animals they rode, and just as bloodthirsty.

Ahead of the pack strode a wolf the size of a horse. Blood dripped from its fangs and red eyes the color of fire stared at its prey. Armor, similar to the other wolves, covered its body. It charged towards Bo and Ilia with a relentless hunger. But, halfway to the pair, it stopped, as it was coaxed by its rider to halt. The rest of the Bulblins followed.

The figure atop it let a thin smile cover his face. His dark robes covered most of his body, save his hands and head. He stood as tall as King Bulblin but was as skinny as any other of their species. In his hand was a staff of dark magic, as well as many potions and poisons located on the belts stretching across his chest. Horns curved down to his chin and his one good eye shone with deadly intent, depicting him as all the more threatening.

Ilia immediately recognized the figure and fear enveloped her entire body. She began to shake uncontrollably. Her eyes widened in terror and every sound around her ceased. Suddenly, the memories of her night terrors returned to her: she could smell the smoke and feel the fire at the back of her neck. Held in place by her trance, she couldn't run, even when her father tried to rouse her.

"King Grask," she whispered eerily and turned to her father with eyes that looked like they saw a ghost. Worry was clearly etched into the lines of his face. His daughter continued speaking. She muttered three words that would ultimately seal both of their fates. Three words that made Bo shudder and tears trickle down Ilia's face. Three simple words:

"We can't run."

* * *

Link awoke in a sweat. Night engulfed his room but was slightly lit by the full moon peering through the clouds.

The young hero stared down at his hands, opening, closing, and reopening them to awake his sleeping muscles. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

 _Another one,_ he thought. _They just keep getting worse. Ever since Ilia left two days ago, those nightmares have been coming back. That_ thing _has been coming back. Stronger._

 _Soon…_ The slithering voice in his head had returned not long after Ilia had left Castle Town. _Oh, yes… Very soon. My freedom…_ Link had ignored the pesky voice as it repeated the same phrase over and over again. Yet he couldn't help but worry about what the voice meant by 'my freedom.'

What's more was that they would be marching to Ordon Village tomorrow, and Ilia and the villagers still hadn't returned. His thoughts ran rampant every time he thought of what could have possibly happened.

Did they make it out?

Did _she_ make it out?

Are they okay?

Did they get caught?

All of these questions, and more, haunted Link, and he knew he would not be able sleep now.

He stood up from his bed and walked out onto the balcony of his room. His attention turned towards the moon, his wolf blood boiling at the sight of the full, pale disc. It shone brightly and Link's eyes narrowed at it intently.

_Soon… Freedom…_

Link clutched his head in pain and bit his lip to hold back the scream struggling to be released. His eyes were shut tight and he fell to his knees. The taste of blood filled his mouth as his teeth started to break the skin of his lips.

The dark crystal pulsated quickly from the pack he stored it in. It vibrated harshly within his mind. The beating of the twilight object matched perfectly with the reverberations of pain in his head. Whispers in the back of Link's mind began to echo harshly.

_Monster…_

_Link, what have you become?_

A horrid smell of burning wood and scorched skin.

_Link…_

_Why…?_

A searing heat, like lava, began travel up his arms and legs. He did his best to hold back his screams, only allowing small whimpers to escape his lips.

_They'll think it's you…_

Even though Link couldn't see the voice, he imagined it was smiling evilly right now.

_And it'll be all your fault…_

The voice laughed in his head. A pair of deathly red eyes came to Link's mind as darkness took over his vision. He collapsed on the stone floor of the balcony, jumping in and out of consciousness. His eyes opened once more before a sickly black encompassed his vision.

_Freedom… Your fault… She'll be gone… Heh heh heh…._

With those last words from the evil within Link, the young hero's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

It wasn't until hours later that Link awoke from his unintentional slumber. He opened his eyes slowly, as they adjusted to the dim morning light. A painful throb pounded in his head. An aching body and stiff muscles caused his body to move rigidly; he groaned in pain just from standing.

Small droplets of water gently pelted the young hero. Though it was now morning, dark, grey clouds covered the entirety of the sky, blocking most of the sun's rays. Alongside the drops of rain were echoing claps of thunder and bolts of lightning that stretched across the sky.

 _Great,_ Link thought as he walked back into his room, shutting the balcony door behind him. _This will slow us down for sure._ He sat on his bed for a moment and stared at his shaking hands.

_Soon… Freedom… Your fault…_

The voice seemed distant now. As if the words were just memories and not pelting his conscious mind every waking minute. In fact, he noticed the voice had completely stopped. The words in his head were merely painless echoes. Link didn't know if that was good or bad.

He clenched his hands into fists to stop them from shaking and went about preparing for the march they would be making that day into Hyrule Field. After he finished dressing in his hero's garb, Link grabbed his pack, sword, and shield before leaving his room.

His legs eagerly carried him to the South Gate, where everyone would be meeting. Something felt off then. It had been subtle, but it was without a doubt there. The voice in his head, though gone, now gave way to something just as disturbing: the dark crystal pulsated gently in his pack again, telling Link it was still there.

Link walked through the streets of Castle Town towards the South Gate. The rain hadn't let up in the slightest and the streets were almost empty, save for a few beggars and thieves hiding in the shadows waiting to pounce on helpless prey. Judging by his weapons, they knew that Link was nowhere near helpless, having learned that the first time he entered Castle Town. A painful encounter that the few darker characters of Castle Town still hadn't forgotten about, or forgiven for that matter. In this town, word got around quickly.

The thick drops of rain fell swiftly and panged the ground to the point where it almost sounded like hail. Link's cloak was soaked from the amount of rain, his clothes underneath beginning to grow damp. He shivered a few times, but otherwise, the cool rain didn't affect him in the slightest. In fact, he enjoyed it. It, in its own interesting way, sounded peaceful, echoing a beat that seemed violent, but also calming.

Lightning bolted through the sky in flourishing displays, while thunder clapped to the tune of the unending rain. It added to the beauty of the dull day, Link believed.

Then, he felt it again. The pulsing on his waist, the gentle buzzing, and humming. The crystal that beckoned him to touch it. It matched the beat of the rain almost perfectly and brought Link out of his admiring daze.

He frowned but gave no other indication as to being bothered. The young hero tried to ignore the crystal as best he could and continued to walk to the field outside of the South Gate.

Once there, he saw Rusl talking with Ghislain. Although Link could not make out the words, he seemed frantic. The hero caught Rusl's eyes as the young man came into view. He said a few fleeting words to the captain before he rushed over to Link.

"Link! Good to see you're awake on time, son," he teased with a small smile. "I've got good news: our people from Ordon have just arrived."

A feeling of relief washed over Link. He had been worried about Ilia. As well as the rest of the villagers, of course. But Link knew she was going into the thick of it all voluntarily and he had let her. If anything had happened to her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

At the mention of the news, the memories of the voice in his head disappeared and the humming of the crystal halted almost completely. Everything was replaced by elation and he rushed down to the field to meet his extended family.

As he rushed through the rain with a smile on his face, Rusl tried to call after him. "Link! Wait! There's still something else I have to tell you!" His words went on deaf ears as the eager hero made his way into the crowd of animals, Ordonians, and soldiers.

Link headed into the crowd seeing all of the familiar faces and greeting them each in kind. He hugged the kids of the village, shook hands with their fathers, and received kisses on the cheeks from their mothers. It was great to see them all in one piece.

When he asked if they had seen Ilia in the mixture of civilians and protectors, they fell silent and stared at the ground, not replying. Link shrugged it off the first time, but as each villager greeted the question in the same manner, his heart began to fall. Whispers of memories scratched at the back of his mind, the rain fell harder against his skin, and the crystal's pulsating rhythm returned.

He began to call out her name, hoping to hear her voice. "Ilia? Ilia!?"

Over and over again he called until he saw Bo. He rushed towards the man who was being examined by one of a Hylian doctor. Link ground to a halt once he clearly saw the mayor.

His right eye was severely bruised, purple and yellow skin stretching across the right half of his face. Blood dripped from his nose, indicating the possibility that it might have been broken. The mayor leaned heavily on a long stick, showcasing an injured leg. His left arm dislocated and almost entirely useless, hung loosely in a makeshift sling across his chest. What Link couldn't see were the internal injuries, which could have been just as bad, if not worse.

Link broke himself from his reverie as he came up to the pair of men. Bo's gaze turned to the young man, then quickly darted back towards the ground. "Mayor Bo, what happened to you?"

A few moments of fearful silence passed. All Bo did was turn his head even more away from the hero.

He mumbled faintly so only Link could hear him. "I got hurt… They let me go. As a warning, as a message, I don't know. But they let me go and they… they…" His raspy voice was weary.

"Who? Who did this?" Link questioned impatiently.

"Bulblins," the beaten man mumbled. "They came earlier than expected."

His eyes focused on Link and tears threatened to spill. His busted lips trembled and his body started shaking. He was terrified.

"They let me go… But Ilia…" A clap of thunder rang loudly in the air before Bo could finish. Link's eyes widened in horror and the pulsing of the crystal rang loudly within his ears.

The young hero knew what Bo was about to say. His injuries, the silence of the villagers when he questioned them about Ilia, and the fear that grew within Link could only indicate one thing.

"Link, the Bulblins have Ilia."

* * *

The room was perpetually dark. Only a few traces of sunlight penetrated the shadows that stretched across the walls, marking the beginning of the third day since the Bulblins came to Ordon Village. Even then, these rays of light were but dim beams that blinded Ilia whenever her eyes met them. The room smelt of hopelessness. Sweat and the strong stench of blood swirled together to create a potent stench. But the worst part was the constant stream of smoke that engulfed the room.

The thin, white fog filled the room like water. It may as well have been, as it was just as thick, just as choking, causing Ilia to gasp for each breath she took. Her throat became raw from the exertion, and tears constantly streamed down her cheeks as the smoke continued to strangle her without remorse. She did not know why the Bulblins filled her once-home with a constant stream of smoke. All she knew was that her senses began to dull and visions started to appear in front of her. Visions she knew did not belong in reality.

Sometimes she would see images of her father chasing her as a little girl through the smoke as if it were a playful morning mist. A simple comfort that brought the glimmer of a smile to Ilia's cracked, dry lips.

Other times she would see Link, and he would come close to her, so close as for her to touch him. Just as he was about to comfort her he would disappear. A near torturous vision that brought Ilia down to her knees in agony. Peace so close, but taken away at the last moment. At other times, such as now, she would see the person who cared for her so deeply, the person who she mirrored in appearance and attitude. She would see her mother.

From her kneeled position chained against the wooden pole nailed into her father's sumo ring, Ilia watched her mother. She simply sat at a window, humming Epona's Song while gazing out into the night sky. Her long blonde hair shone in the moonlight and her green eyes twinkled. Fair skin reflected the stars' gleam ever so slightly, masking her in simple elegance. Her face was angular and full of life with a small smile highlighting it, while her belly seemed like it was about to burst.

She cooed gentle words in between the song to the then-unborn Ilia. She whispered hopes and dreams for her daughter. Her song, which she kept singing, was surely dedicated to the unborn babe. Then, her face turned towards the real Ilia and she stared at her with the same small smile she wore every time Ilia saw her in the smoky haze of the room.

"Ilia," she spoke softly. "My Ilia."

A sudden crash sent the vision away and a burst of fresh air parted the smoke, allowing Ilia to breathe a little easier. Her victory was short-lived, her bruised body still weakened and her head hanging low. Tears fell from her eyes more, despair taking over again as she noticed who caused the loud noise.

King Grask barged into her home's basement with two of his guards at his side.

The two guards entered first. They went straight to the two pots on either side of Ilia and closed them as to halt the hallucinating smoke. King Grask hobbled towards Ilia, waving one of his hands to collect the smoke in his palms. His red eyes locked onto her with ill intent.

"Look at me, child," he growled.

Slowly, Ilia tilted her head up towards the monster in front of her. The bruises and cuts etched all over her body served as reminders for her to be obedient. She wanted the pain to stop. She wished to be free of the hell King Grask had put her in.

"Good," the king said with a crooked grin.

King Grask finished circling his green hands in slow motions, taking the last free wisps of smoke and condensing them into a sphere. "Now then, I believe we shall begin today's lesson a little earlier. This rain won't last forever after all," he cackled as his hands moved around the ball of smoke. Ilia whimpered as she knew her torture would continue. "Look, child. Look."

Visions began to appear within the ball of smoke as Ilia stared into the sphere with bloodshot eyes. Silently, she watched the scene unfold before her.

It was the same as every day before this one: Link and her together, sitting along the shore of Ordon Spring. Ilia sat in the young hero's lap. Their hands mingled and played with the other's. Whispers of sweet nothings too soft for anyone else to hear could be seen being exchanged between the two. A stray kiss would be shared between them every now and then. Link took a flower and put it in Ilia's hair as he tried to accentuate her beauty. Happy times, loving times, painless times. They laughed, not realizing they were being watched.

An ignorant bliss that Ilia wished so much to have in her real life. She watched the vision with a smile and weary eyes. But a voice in the back of her mind screamed at her trying to get her to see what would be coming next. Yet Ilia didn't care about what the voice had to say, she just continued to watch the happy couple that she hoped would be her and Link one day.

"You wish for this, yes? A happy life with this man?" King Grask began the speech as he had days before, but Ilia only nodded her head with the same dim eyes and a dumb smile. "You wish to have a family with this man? This hero?" Again, Ilia nodded. "Well, my dear, this will not happen," the king said flat out. Ilia's frown returned, confused at what King Grask was saying.

Even as the king spoke, the vision of Link and her began to morph. "You see, he's a liar. A filthy monster that has made a fool out of this entire village. He's no hero, he would fall to his bestial urges in a second to harm you, or anyone for that matter. Just to satiate his hunger."

The vision in the ball of smoke became clearer, and though Ilia wished to turn her eyes away, she didn't even dare, as she knew the punishment if she did. Another all too familiar vision appeared before her.

Ordon Spring had disappeared completely. This time, it was replaced by blackness and a single figure standing in it. Link. He wore the smile that always charmed Ilia. For a moment, the young woman enjoyed the sight, comforted by his good-natured being. Then his smile grew bigger, showing more teeth as they morphed into sharp canines. His smile now seemed almost predatory. He began falling to his knees, all the while still staring at Ilia with his disturbingly wide grin. Dark green fur began to cover Link's body, and his hands and feet turned into paws with sharp claws. Long, pointed ears sprouted from the young man's head. His eyes became slanted and shined with a lust for blood. And his face became elongated as he grew a long, sharp tail.

Then, she saw Link for who he really was: a fiendish wolf, preying upon her and lying to the village.

The wolf-Link began walking slowly towards Ilia. He wished to hunt, to capture his prey. His pace quickened. Ilia could only stare at the creature with wide eyes and tears forming on the brims of her eyelids once again. He came closer and closer to her. Then, he pounced, bridging the distance between them in a single bound.

Ilia turned her head away from the vision, closing her eyes, unable to look anymore. "No!" she screamed, even though her vocal cords protested their sudden usage. Tears fell from her eyes now and the ball of smoke had disappeared from King Grask's hands.

"Yes, my dear, he is a predator and only wishes to hunt." Ilia trembled at the king's words and tried to find fault in them. But in the back of her mind, Ilia was starting to believe them. "I know you think he cares for you, but would a beast care for such a lovely creature as yourself?" King Grask's hand brought Ilia's face dangerously close to his, their eyes locked. "No. No such creature could, he just wishes for easy prey. He took you from my wretched cousin, King Bulblin, so he could make you his own meal."

The shaman released his prisoner's face. "He is a monster that cannot be trusted. A beast that needs to be feared and hunted down. What do you say to that, Ilia?" He grinned at using her name, hoping to provide more of a connection with his prisoner.

Ilia only watched the ground. No response could form inside of her mind. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Link had certainly cared for her, had he not? He saved her from King Bulblin. But King Grask proved that Link wished for her as prey, nothing more.

The image of the wolf flashed inside of Ilia's mind.

Would he really bring harm to her? To everyone she knew? Questions and answers reverberated in her mind, each time bringing more doubt about who Link really was.

Did he really care for her? Maybe not.

Did he wish her harm? Maybe so.

was Link really the monster King Grask said he was? Maybe…

Her final conclusion made her sink even lower to the ground. Ilia sulked in defeat, coming to a final answer she wished wasn't true, but showed her a reality that she believed could not be ignored.

Seeing this movement, King Grask gave a crooked smile. "Good. You're learning. But learn quickly, we only have a day or two longer." He turned to his minions, "Release the smoke! She's close, but she needs to be broken more. Let her visions continue. She will learn. Oh, yes. She will."

The two smaller Bulblins removed the covers of the two pots as King Grask cackled maniacally. The group of green creatures left Ilia alone then, in her own little hell to suffocate and suffer as they pleased.

Ilia's lungs screamed in agony at the sudden appearance of the white gas. But she didn't pay attention to them. Instead, she watched shapes appear within the swirls of smoke. All of them were the same. All of them were Link, stalking around the helpless girl.

They all wore a predatory smile and gave mocking laughs. Slowly, they shifted into the monster Ilia feared Link was and began to growl at her hungrily. Some took nips at her but vanished as they did so, only to reappear seconds later. This torture continued on and on.

Ilia did not wish to believe it, but how could she not? Link was a monster. A liar. A predator. She lowered her head in defeat, accepting the truth forced upon her. Tears did not fall from her eyes, she did not tremble, and her body went completely numb. Her mind went into a haze as the voice screaming at her to realize King Grask was lying faded away into nothing. Her eyes became dim, all light disappearing.

Ilia croaked quietly with a cracking voice. "Link… Monster…" Then her consciousness faded as she passed into the blissful darkness that saved her from her world of torture.

* * *

Rain pelted hard against the canvas of the large tent Link sat in. Lightning flashed outside, highlighting shadows of trees or other pitched tents. The ground beneath the hero's feet was muddy. Soiled with water, the ground of Hyrule Field may as well have been a swamp. Almost everyone had lost their footing or a boot at one point or another over the past three days while the small army marched through the unforgiving weather.

Sharing the command tent, Ghislain, Rusl, and Zelda argued over battle plans to adapt to the unfortunate weather. They all knew they needed to attack soon, lest Link try to go off on his own again and save Ilia.

As soon as Bo had told him what had happened a few days earlier, Link immediately commandeered a soldier's horse. He took it without listening to the response of the soldier and started making his towards Hyrule Field as fast as the horse could carry him. Before he could go far, Rusl stepped in front of his horse, cutting him off.

"Link! Stop!" Rusl ordered as he held his hands up to stay the horse.

"Move, Rusl," Link growled in calm anger through gritted teeth. "I can't lose her again. Now move."

The young hero's taken-horse rose on its hind legs threateningly and whinnied in panic. But the mentor did not even flinch. He held his ground firmly.

"Link, I know what she means to you, but we need to keep a cool head or you'll just end up hurting yourself and her."

"What do you know?" Link replied back with a threatening, even tone. "I've lost her once, if I lose her again then I may never see her again."

"Link…" Rusl began softly as he lowered his hands. "I know what you're going through right now. Remember, I lost Colin when King Bulblin came and before that, I almost lost Uli."

Rusl's eyes shadowed over, making it almost impossible for Link to read his mentor's expression. His posture indicated defeat and the proud man was not so proud anymore. Link's own features softened, forgetting in his rage that Rusl had experienced just as much loss as he had, if not more.

"I know your first instinct is to run off and save her, believe me I know." Rusl rose his head with a grim expression. He rolled up the sleeve of his undershirt, revealing a scar that almost completely circumscribed his arm. Though physically healed, it still held the pain of memories and appeared just as ugly as it did two years ago. "When I went to find Colin with the same gung-ho attitude you have now, I almost lost my arm. I almost died because I wasn't thinking clearly."

Shame coursed through Link's body alongside his fury. How could he have been so stupid? He could have died to the hundreds of Bulblins that now inhabited Ordon Village. Ilia would have then suffered more or died along with him.

"But Ilia…" Link tried once more, his voice having lost the bite it had moments ago.

"We'll get her back. These Bulblins are using her to enrage you, son. We'll come up with a plan to save her and the village, I promise. Now, get off of that horse, if we're going to save Ilia we need to begin our march now, and I'm sure the scout you took this horse from will need it." Rusl spoke in a calm, fatherly tone to coax Link off of his stolen steed.

The young hero did as he was told and slowly got off of the horse. An odd mixture of fire and shame turned his eyes into a cold, steely blue. Rusl came up and took the reins of the horse. He clasped Link's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze before taking the animal back to its rider, leaving Link alone with his thoughts for a few moments.

Now, back in the tent, he still had the same look in his eyes.

"Ilia…" he muttered softly to himself.

His attention turned towards the people in the center of the tent. Ghislain wore the chain-link armor of the Hylian Guard under the royal crest of the Hylian family. His helmet was in his hands and a long, sturdy sword hung from his hip. Along with his normal armor, he wore metal spaulders on both shoulders and steel greaves along his shins. His long, white hair hung loosely down to his shoulders and his square jawline was set as he thought of what to do in the coming battle.

Rusl wore the same uniform he always did in battle. His sword hung at the small of his back and in the corner of the room, his helmet sat watching as Link did.

Zelda did not wear the same dress she had worn previously. Now, she wore a pink skirt that stopped above her ankles and was parted in the middle by a purple sash with the Hylian Royal Family crest on it. An intricately designed steel breastplate covered her torso and she wore matching steel gauntlets, greaves, boots and spaulders. Her crown sat atop her blonde hair. Frills of pink and purple cloth highlighted other parts of her armor. On her waist hung a thin yet beautifully crafted rapier. She did not strike Link as the fighting type, but she insisted she would fight alongside her people, as any ruler should.

Link watched them with a frustrated frown on his face. They were all different, but they all did the same thing: bicker with the others about what to do with this rain that had slowed their march for three days. Link had been hearing it day in and day out. He was becoming increasingly frustrated at the reluctance to agree on a plan.

He had finally had enough and stood up, walking angrily towards them. All three of them took notice of the young man storming their way and silenced themselves quickly. As he opened his mouth to speak, the tent flap opened with an accompanying sound of thunder clapping in the heavens above. The group's attention turned towards the newcomer.

King Bulblin walked in with muddy boots and wet armor, courtesy of the pelting rain outside. His face showed no sign of emotion, save for a small, toothy grin. He seemed pleased, for whatever reason, and walked up to the table the four Hylians now surrounded.

"I've got news," he began. "Good and bad. My spies have just reported in on the happenings in Ordon Village."

This caught the attention of everyone in the tent. "Spies?" Ghislain spoke angrily, narrowing his eyes. "You did not tell us you had spies. This could have helped us in numerous ways!"

"Yes, I have spies. I told a few of my men to join my cousin so they could figure out exactly what was going on behind the walls of your little village. It was on a need-to-know basis, and you did not _need_ to know until now." He stared down the Hylian captain with an intimidating glare.

Zelda broke the confrontation by clearing her throat. Both turned to her. "Does it matter, Ghislain? He has information that could be valuable now. We must hear what he has to say." The princess spoke with a calm and even tone, not breaking her royal speech for a moment.

Ghislain conceded and bowed to Zelda. "Of course, Princess. I'm sorry," he spoke with a gentle tone now.

"It is alright, captain. Now," her attention returned to King Bulblin "please continue, King."

"Right. As I was saying we have news from behind the enemy lines. First, they have located Ilia."

This caught Link's attention. "They have? Well, where is she? Is she okay?" He spoke with hasty urgency.

"Whoa, hold your horses, bastard-hero. We have located your damsel. She is in the basement of a house at the far end of your village. Why she is in there, we don't know. But knowing my cousin, who practices magic and most likely cast this storm, curse him, it isn't good." No change of emotion could be heard in King Bulblin's voice, but he did seem a little more sympathetic towards his rival now.

Link's eyes dulled in defeat. He knew where Ilia was, and that she was at least alive, but for how long? And even more questions still came to mind, ones that he did not know if he wanted to be answered. The hero's shoulders dropped and his eyes closed shut to try to block out his back-and-forth thoughts.

King Bulblin spoke again, breaking the hero out of his thoughts. "You still haven't heard my good news yet, hero. So don't sulk so soon."

For some reason, Link found a hint of comfort in the green creature's words. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. A grim determination now surfaced in his eyes.

"You're right," he spoke with a strong voice "continue, please."

King Bulblin smiled at his rival's new expression. "Good, that's what I like to see, you green-hatted bastard." He turned his attention to everyone now, addressing them all equally. "My scouts have come to me with information that can help us get in. With that information, I think I have a plan that will allow us to _at least_ save his damsel." He nodded towards Link. "But, it will cost us men and I don't think any of you are going to like."


End file.
